<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Twisted Sick Obsession by JoselynEhrhardt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440256">My Twisted Sick Obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoselynEhrhardt/pseuds/JoselynEhrhardt'>JoselynEhrhardt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, BDSM, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Dark Fantasy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Marijuana, Multi, Other, POV Lesbian Character, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoselynEhrhardt/pseuds/JoselynEhrhardt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be more than just smut, but a story that contains mature content. Merula has becomed obsessed with Rose Lockwood, the female MC. Due to the nature of toxicity in Merula's background, the way she handles this isn't always healthy and can be problematic. EXTREMELY DARK STORY.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penny Haywood/Player Character, Player Character/Merula Snyde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapters 6 and 7 have been changed. What use to be chapter 6 will be used for later. I kinda wanted to slow it down and not speed through the relationship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My Twisted Sick Obsession</p><p> </p><p>WARNING: This is intended to be mature and fictional content that contains graphic material of certain kinks and fetishes. Do not read if you might be triggered or offended towards sexual proclivities of a forceful nature or psychologically distressing.</p><p> </p><p>….. Seriously, click off this story…...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…….Still reading?  You Pervert.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER ONE </p><p> </p><p>          September came cold and moody, but with it's stark chill came a great joy of warmth spreading from Merula's stomach muscles all the way up to her face. The fluttery feeling of tight giddiness simmered in her like a low heat left to keep a kettle hot. She blushed. September means School is about to begin, a chance to return to a world of knowledge and learning. So much of it still left to explore and discover, and yet a new unprecedented frontier took the center stage of Merula's focus. The only thing that seemed to take up occupancy in Merula's mind these days was rather strange yet delightful thoughts of a girl. She dreamed of the delicate slinder bow of the girl's legs, the sloped arch in her back that pushes a budding chest of developing breasts forward, and her lips. </p><p>She thought of a lot about lips and the twists and turns they make from pleasure to pain. How the girl looked when she smiled or laughed, which left Merula feeling warm. Puberty had seeped it's way into the young Slytherin's body over the Summer before her 5th year at hogwarts, and now she was tortured with the sweet ache of sexual desires. Surprisingly, desires for someone she thought she hated with all her being; someone who drove her crazy and left her exasperated. Yet, she couldn't stop thinking about her. She wanted to twist that smug grin off the stupid girl's face and smash it in with all her resentment. She wanted her to hurt, much like she herself did. Maybe if the girl learned pain, then she could understand Merula. Then they would be equals.</p><p>Merula's day dreaming was suddenly interrupted with the wave of her Aunt's boney hand.</p><p>"Rula! Rula! Get your dense head out the fucking clouds and finish your dinner. I will not have the elves prepare you anything else tonight, they've been bothered enough by you." Merula's Aunt, Edithe, snapped at the angsty teen. She had long frizzy black hair with dark makeup much like Merula's, yet her face was worn from age and bitterness.  She lit a cigarette and breathed smoke above the dinner table set with exquisite food of the finest. Merula scowled from being disturbed from her pleasant thoughts just to be brought back to this shitty depressing reality.</p><p>"I'm not hungry." Merula muttered. Aunt Edithe mirrored Merula's scowl.</p><p>"You are also ungrateful. Fine, go to your room then. I could use a break from such dismal company." Aunt Edithe spat before taking another drag from her cigarette. Soon elves surrounded the table and began removing the untouched food to take away to the kitchen. Merula watched them in frustration. She felt powerless to her Aunt and wished to make someone else feel that way too, to understand her. She knocked her goblet of juice over and let it spill out onto the floor spitefully.</p><p>"You little twat! How clumsy must you be?" Aunt Edithe shouted as she jerked out of her chair. She reached over and snatched Merula's arm just as the young girl went to make a run for it. She slapped her across the face with a swift motion. Merula's eyes began to swell up with hot tears as her cheek stinged with the pain and humiliation.</p><p>"You only take up for those stupid elves because they listen to you ramble all day! No one else could bare to be around you for so long!" Merula screamed at her with tears flowing down her red cheeks. She covered her face and began to run upstairs to her room as the elves cleaned the juice off the hard wooden floor. Aunt Edithe sighed and returned to her seat at the table just as one elf aproached her with  a glass of Brandy. She grabbed it delicately and began to sip it slowly.</p><p>"Such a troublesome girl to curse this house. I apologize for her rudeness." Aunt Edithe said to the elves, feeling more of an attachment to them than rather her own niece.</p><p>Upstairs, Merula sobbed into her pillow with her heart pounding in her ears as it mixed with the music pouring out of her headphones. She had inserted one of her favorite cassettes into her Walkman Radio, one of Lydia Lunch, and was listening to the song Mechanical Flattery.<br/>
Soon, the dark and angsty sounds soothed her emotionally turbulent soul. She rolled over onto her back and began to sniff and breath in broken choked breath as she cried. </p><p>She traced the objects around her room with her glazed eyes. Aligned with the wall directly across the room from her bed was a 1974 Minimoog that had belonged to her father. He played it and her mother would sing, and before long, they had taught Merula how to do the same. She could play the synthesizer along with regular pianos, and she could sing like a fallen angel. As much as her Aunt Edithe detest Merula, even she admitted the girl had a lovely voice. Yet she expected Merula to only sing and play music alone in her room, away from her. Merula would keep herself in practice so she could be ready for the Frog Choir when she returned to Hogwarts. </p><p>Suddenly Merula gasped. The thought occured to her that the girl who had been plaguing her mind had watched her sing along with all the other students. That beautiful, annoying……</p><p>Rose Lockwood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER TWO</p><p> </p><p>          The smell of the old books and scrolls lofted around the library. The sound of loud chatter of excited students filled the Dining Hall. Merula was finally back at Hogwarts. It was home, much more home than the old Snyde Manor was to Merula ever since her parents were dragged away to Azkaban. The large estate was rather abandoned, only housing Aunt Edithe and herself. The elves lived in a house on the property and there was another house built for entirely for guests, if they'd ever have any. The chunk of land use to be quite crowded during the Hay Day of the Snyde Clan, but the past decades had been rather cruel and dwindled down the family to hardly nothing. What family still remained were now disbursed in different directions and quite recluse in nature, leaving Merula to grow up with out many children to interact with. The result was an awkward child that caused mischief to seek out attention.</p><p> Merula had trouble socializing with peers and often used fear as a tactic to get people to obey her. Most people fell in line, all except Rose Lockwood. Rose stood her ground against Merula from the very beginning, and it infuriated the hot blooded Slytherin so. It soon became a personal goal to make Rose break, and get her to cower like all the others. Yet Rose never did, year after year. Soon Merula found herself staring at her in class. She watched her walk around the castle with her friends. She could not stop staring at her, finding everything to know fascinating about Rose.</p><p>Rose. Rose. Rose.</p><p>Occasionally over the past couple years, Merula would use a charm to make herself invisible and would follow Rose wherever she went. At first it was to learn more about the vaults, but as time went on, and Merula's curiousity morphed into obsession, it became more. </p><p>She would watch Rose feed her pet Niffler and Porlock out in the grassfields down a trail from the castle. The Porlock would lower his goat like mouth and eat straight from Rose's hands, licking her palm for any remaining morsel he could find in her grip. Merula watched in envy as the little Porlock's tongue swiped over Rose's beautiful slinder hand, causing the most adorable giggle to escape the Gryffindor girl's throat. Rose scratched the Porlock's head with a smile before returning to the castle.</p><p>Merula would also watch Rose at Quidditch practices. She wouldn't dare show up to actual games, for the crowd was just too much and Merula found she couldn't keep her cover, but at Friendlies Merula could hear and see Rose much clearer. She wondered why Skye Parkins spent so much time with Rose. Why were they alone together in the stands so often? Enraged, Merula started rumors about Skye, hoping to make Rose think less of her. She told people that Skye took performance potions, that she slept around, anything to make the girl look bad.</p><p>When Merula wasn't following Rose, she was studying and reading for hours. She tried very hard to improve herself mentally and physically, to become an equal to Rose. Then she also would juggle Frog Choir and rehearse constantly. Her left over time was spent on Vault hunting, but honestly she didn't  get very far due to the demands of her schedule. She wondered how Rose did it. How was she able to be Miss Perfect? Merula soon got her answer.</p><p>It was in Snape's class, when the professor turned and asked Rose a curve ball question.</p><p> "Tell me, Miss Lockwood, how many drops of Fluxweed oil go in a Calming Draught?" He inquired, dragging over every other syllable in his sentence in the most condescending tone. Rose's face went white and she lowered her head in embarrassment. She didn't know the answer. Merula beamed with a smug smile. She did know the answer! Rose was able to focus on the vaults so much because she hardly studied. Snape noticed Merula's glowing smile and couldn't resist the opportunity to give Slytherin house points.</p><p>"Miss Snyde, would you happen to know the answer?" He said as detached as usual.</p><p>"Of course, Sir, that's easy! It's six drops of Fluxweed oil, Sir." Merula exclaimed proudly.</p><p>"Very good, Miss Snyde. 5 points for Slytherin. Perhaps if Miss Lockwood was smart, she would join you in the library and study. Your O.W.Ls  are coming up this year." He proposed, sending a wave of shock over both Merula and Rose.</p><p>"But Sir, Merula and I don't get along at all! Can't I just study with Rowan?" Rose countered, nervously hoping the stone hard professor would be reasoned with.</p><p>"On the contrary, you have been studying with Miss Khanna and it hasn't fully prepared you. Perhaps Miss Snyde will challenge you to do better." He declared before returning to the lesson, leaving Rose dumbfounded in horror. She glanced over at Merula, who was now glaring at her with an intense anger.</p><p>After class, Merula waited for Rose to exit the class before slamming her into the wall. </p><p>"You fucking idiot! You think I have time to play tutor? Why do you always have to be so stupid?!" Merula barked at the quivering Rose. The look of fear and embarrassment in Rose's eyes sent a wave of heat over Merula and she enjoyed it. She suddenly was very aware of her body pressing into Rose's, pinning her against the wall. Merula leaned closer and put her mouth right next to Rose's ear.</p><p>" I want you to beg for me….to help you." She hissed in Rose's ear. To her surprise, Rose did.</p><p>"Maybe Snape's right, Snyde. Maybe I have been too distracted with the vaults. I can't just forget about School all together. I might need your help." Rose confessed sheepishly. Merula could feel a shock of electricity in her stomach as she became more turned on by seeing her prey be so vulnerable. </p><p>"I...I….I can't meet you in the library. Too crowded. Someone might see me with you. Meet me in the Artifact room after our classes are done for the day." She ordered her prey and then waltzed off as cool as she could muster, but deep down, her heart was beating a mile a minute.</p><p>It felt like time slowed down and was purposely interfering with their plans. Merula angrily wished it to pass already so she could latch her hands around her pretty little prey's throat. Finally her last class was over and Merula jumped out her desk impaitently. She found Rose waiting in the Artifact room, her hair now untied and flowing down her shoulders. Merula blushed at the sight of the beauty. She began to circle her like a shark.</p><p>"So you really think I'll help you? Well….I might, but I won't make it easy, Lockwood!" Merula snarled.</p><p>"Don't. Don't make it easy. I need to be challenged. I can get easy from my friends, but I think you will make sure I stay on my toes." Rose affirmed, looking much more confident now than she had earlier in the hall.</p><p>"You've been thinking this over, haven't you? Why so certain about this now?" Merula implored, annoyed by the sudden bravado.</p><p>"Well, I won't deny, you are very smart Snyde. I think you have a lot to show me." Rose answered just as Merula stopped infront her, now looking her dead in the eyes.</p><p>"Then let us begin." Merula agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER THREE</p><p> </p><p>          A rapid impatient finger tapped away on a hard wooden makeshift table, revealing taut nerves and anxiousness. Merula was waiting for Rose to finish writing down the ingredients needed for the Befuddlement Draught when she suddenly heard a quiet chuckle.</p><p>"What's so funny, Lockwood?!" Merula snapped, staring the girl down as they faced each other from opposite sides of the table. The girl looked up with a smile, still snickering a little.</p><p>"It's just…..the effects of the Befuddlement Potion, it reminds me so much of you." Rose teased the hot headed Slytherin. </p><p>It had been two weeks of these weird tutoring sessions and Rose was growing more accustomed to Merula's frantic energy, and she had indeed progressed a lot in her studies. To her surprise, Merula did a great job tutoring. She would always emphasize the right things and explain it in a way that's easy to remember. She would also come down hard on Rose whenever she made a mistake, preventing Rose from repeating it.</p><p>"I'm nowhere near as belligerent as I could be if you don't hurry up." Merula growled, but even this was quite an improvement from how she was towards the beginning. Merula had calmed a little over the past two weeks, yet still had this tense pulse like she was agitated over something. Rose wondered what was causing Merula to behave so erratically, and possibly, if there was something she  could do.</p><p>"You're so tense, Snyde. Is there something wrong?" Rose inquired.</p><p>"Where did you get that bruise?" Merula calmly said, her eyes now tracing Rose's leg. Just below the end of Rose's skirt and before her knee, right on her inner thigh, was a dark purple and black bruise that looked painful to the touch. Rose looked down to observe it, apparently not even aware it was there.</p><p>"Oh...I don't know. I guess I must have gotten it from Quidditch practice." Rose assumed.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" Merula asked and reached over to touch it. Her pale white finger pressed against the blackish mark, causing Rose to wince in pain.</p><p>"Aw! Merula stop!" Rose yelped, sending a hot red blush to Merula cheeks. Merula yanked her hand away, now feeling embarrassed.</p><p>"I...I just wanted to know if it was serious. You should be more careful." The flustered girl finally explained defensively. Her cheeks were still red, for she was still thinking of the sound Rose had made when she yelped in pain. It was sort of, strangely, in a confussing way …….delicious.</p><p>"I appreciate the concern. So...um...are these ingredients correct?" Rose showed her notes to Merula. Merula looked it over in silence.</p><p>"Yes. You did well." She finally concurred. She snaked her arm around and held her sheepish head with a hand curled around her neck.</p><p>"I guess we're done for the day." She said and immediantly started to collect her things. Rose noticed that Merula would no longer make eye contact with her and was hurrying to get away from her.</p><p>"Oh, okay. Same time tomorrow?" Rose went to ask but it was too late, Merula was already out the door.</p><p>Merula quickly ran up stairs and pushed her way to 5th floor girls bathroom. This bathroom was usually very cold and smelled like old rusty pipes, so it was almost always empty. Merula would come here normally to smoke cigarettes while standing by the window, but today she slammed into a stall and locked the door.</p><p>She pulled her skirt and black tights down, along with her panties which were slightly wet with a creamy translucent fluid. Her finger immediantly slipped down and between her swollen labia lips and started to stroke her erect clit. Her hand moved urgently, like this feeling consumming her was aching and hard to bare. She began to grind against her hand, trying to work out the swelled up tension any way she could.</p><p>"Grrr ahhh!!" She grunted loudly. She sounded like a wild animal, dangerous and in heat. Merula clenched her teeth with her eyes shut and began to jerk around. Her balled fist banged on the wall of the stall.</p><p>"Come on…..come on already!" She seethed as the flicks of finger were building her to a boil. Waves and waves of excruciating pleasure were washing over her body faster and faster. Her hips were jerking so hard now and she could feel her body tighten like an angry clenched fist squeezing her to death.</p><p>Then it happened. Suddenly, all that agonizing pressure boiled over and Merula roared out a hard moan that filled the bathroom with a wild echo. She panted heavily in relief with sweat pouring and dripping down every inch of her body. Merula pulled her fingers back to expose a fine thick sheen soaked over them.</p><p>She imagined Rose lapping up her juices between her legs greedily. Rose would hungrily fill her mouth with every drop of Merula's hard earned inner cream, looking her in the eyes with a fierce lustful gaze. Merula would reach down and tenderly stroke her head, affirming her pet that she had done a good job.</p><p>Rose would lean back once Merula was drained completely, her face dripping with Merula's juices. She'd look so proud of herself and her work.</p><p>"Master, did you like that? Did I please you?" Rose would ask, nuzzling her face into Merula's sweaty thighs. Merula would have her eyes closed, lost in her blissful release.</p><p>"Mmmm you did well, my pet." The sated witch would coo. She would marvel the bruises covering her little toy. She would know that they all were from her. Marks to brand her love with. Brand her as her own possession.</p><p>"Who owns you?" Merula would growl at the submissive girl between her legs.</p><p>"You own me. I am all your's, Master." She would reassure before kissing Merula's pussy lips respectfully. Merula would reach down and scratch her nails down Rose's back, digging into her skin. Rose would cry out in pain with one more mark to add to her collection.</p><p>Merula finally shook herself from her daydream. An aching need pulsed in time with her heart beat. She desperately wanted to make this a reality. She absolutely needed to own Rose Lockwood, to have her completely at her mercy, and to engulf Rose with her hands.</p><p>A sinister idea crept into Merula's mind just then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seriously, this story is going to get fucked up. Turn back now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER FOUR</p><p> </p><p>Rose battled along her fellow Quidditch players as they trained in yet another friendly. Sweat dotted across her forehead as she exerted every once of her energy into the game. Skye raced around her with a quick zigzag of her broom.</p><p>"Come on, Lockwood! Let's see you get past me!" Skye hollered out. Rose furrowed her brow in determination. She darted forward with her broom, knocking Skye out of her way as she lunged for the goal.</p><p>"Nice job! You killed it." Skye called out, proud of how Rose had improved.</p><p>"Alright, team, good work today! Love the hustle. Let's hit those showers and then get a good night of sleep. I want you all to be feeling ready for tomorrow." Orion instructed. The team cheered and flew back to the ground excitedly.</p><p>The cold water poured out the shower head, running down Rose's musky body. She sighed deeply. It felt good after a long hardy work out. She began to hum to herself as the cool water crawled its way from her shoulders down her back and over her ass. </p><p>A strange feeling penetrated her idle thoughts suddenly. A feeling of cool air moving behind her. Rose quickly looked around and saw nothing. The curtain to her shower was flapping slowly in the wind. She figured a draft must of blowed near her and continued bathing. <br/>She filled her hand with shampoo and began to scrub her hair with bubbly suds. The shower filled with the smell of spearmint and roses. Rose ran her fingers through her hair as the water washed the shampoo down her body. The feeling of electricity shot through one her nipples and she moaned sharply.</p><p>Rose quickly looked down, but only saw water flowing around her breast. It was odd, she could of sworn it felt like something sharp gripped her nipple, but the feeling was gone now. She thought to herself that Orion might be right about getting a good night of sleep. She clearly was very tired.</p><p>After her shower, she dried herself off and changed back into her regular clothes. Skye came around the cornor and laughed.</p><p>"Wow! Lockwood, you look like you've seen a ghost. That nervous for the game tomorrow?" Skye continued to jest.</p><p>"No, I'm fine. I just feel really weird. I think I'm going to bed early tonight and try to catch up on some rest. Maybe, I'll feel better in the morning." Rose explained. She didn't know how to explain to Skye, but she felt like she wasn't alone when she was showering.</p><p>"Well, catch you at the pitch. Later, girl!" Skye waved and continued out of the locker room.</p><p> </p><p>That night, Rose had the craziest dream. She tossed and turned in a fit of distress. It had felt like she was being held down, and she couldn't move at all. Something was thrusting inside of her over and over, pumping agressively at her tight hole. Rose tried to scream, but no sound came out. The only sound she could hear was what sounded like a monster huffing and grunting as it humped the shit out of her. The monster dragged his sharp claws down Rose's sides, leaving a trail of stinging pain.</p><p>Suddenly hot breath was blowing down onto Rose's face and a tongue pushed its way into her mouth. Whatever this beast was, it was now kissing her with an invasive tongue twisting around in her mouth.</p><p>"Grrrrr…" The monster moaned out in pleasure, his cock still diving deeply inside her repeatedly. His claws stabbed into Rose's flesh and dug into her back as he lift her body up off the bed. One last thrust had his cock shoved so deep into Rose, she could feel the pressure of it in her womb. The monster roared out into the air and hot liquid began to fill her and seep its way through out her core. It trickled out of her pussy and ran down her butt cheeks and down her crack.</p><p>She was suddenly dropped from mid air and came crashing down on to the bed. The monster was now fullfilled and had no need for her anymore. She could hear it stomp away into the dark, abandoning the cum stuffed girl abruptly.</p><p>Rose woke up screaming in a pool of sweat, jerking her fellow roommates awake.</p><p>"Ahhhhh! No! No!" Rose shrieked, kicking her legs wildly in the bed. Rowan ran up and grabbed the terror stricken girl.</p><p>"Rose! Rose! It's okay! You're fine. It was just a nightmare." Rowan assured, stroking her back soothingly.</p><p>"It was a monster!" Rose exclaimed before Rowan began to shhh her.</p><p>"It's okay, you're safe. There is no monster." Rowan calmly whispered. She turned to find another roommate had brought Rose a glass of water. Rose gulped it down swiftly. Her hair was matted against her sweaty face.</p><p>"No one is going to hurt you, Rose. You're safe." Rowan continued to sooth and pulled Rose into a hug.</p><p>"It just…..felt so real." Rose whimpered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER FIVE</p><p> </p><p>         The hallway before you reached the corridor was filled with lovely crisp notes as Merula played the Minimoog piano she had brought from home alone in the music room. Her pale fingers danced across the keys skillfully as she played Gary Numan's song 'Please Push No More'.</p><p>"We are close, we are hurt,<br/>
So that was love…..<br/>
And love she kills me<br/>
It needs to, so….." Merula sang with a soft tenderness in her voice. </p><p>She was filled with joy and beamed a peaceful smile internally. Her sholders were relaxed and she looked as if a weight had been taken off of her. All the nervous energy and fried nerves she had for the past couple weeks was gone, and all was left was relief and contentment.</p><p>She almost looked like a different person when Rose found her later that day in the Artifact room. Merula looked up to see her enter the room and smiled.</p><p>"Well, are you ready, Rose?" She asked excitedly. Rose mouth dropped a little at hearing Merula utter her first name, rather than refer to her by her last name.</p><p>"You…seem to be in a good mood….what happened?! Did the entire greenhouse burn down? Did Barnaby finally die from drinking weird potions in Snape's class?" Rose sarcastically proposed.</p><p>"Nope! I just feel good today. Guess I got a really great night of rest." Merula chirped gleefully.</p><p>"Well, I didn't sleep well at all last night. I had a horrible nightmare." Rose admitted, her face sinking as her mind recoiled over the memory. Merula stared at her in silence.</p><p>"Rose...you're so...strong. I don't think it was anything you couldn't handle." Merula said slowly. Rose's eyes jerked up to meet her's. She must be still dreaming, for she was certain Merula just complimented her.</p><p>"How do you like you're new set of bruises?" Merula asked, staring deeply at Rose with a soft warmth in her face. Rose quickly looked over her body, finding fresh new bruises on her legs. She saw red lines and lifted her shirt slightly to reveal scratch marks coming down her sides. They didn't look like claw marks, like she had dreamed, rather they looked like finger nails had dragged down her. </p><p>Rose gasped. She suddenly wondered what Merula meant just now.</p><p>"How do I like them?? I….I didn't know they were there." Rose said confussed. Merula quickly jumped up and was now crouching beside her.</p><p>"It's okay! I brought medicine for you." She said happily as she began rubbing ointment on her scratches. Rose stared as she tried to proccess what was even happening. This was so unlike Merula. She could feel the strange girl's soft hands rub tenderly on her scratches. They weren't even that bad, just slight pink lines across her skin, where as her dream made her feel like she was actually being hurt.</p><p>"Merula…....how did you know….to bring ointment?" Rose asked very slowly. Merula's face darted up to her's surprised with wide eyes.</p><p>"Oh….um….you were hurt yesterday from Quidditch practice. I just assumed you might have gotten hurt again." Merula stuttered out before a faint smile creeped across her face. She leaned closer to Rose's face, just hovering near her ear.</p><p>"You always play so rough." She whispered in her ear. Rose felt her body get hot and her cheeks redden. She didn't expect Merula of all people to be so tender and protective. She glanced up at the violet eyes beaming down at her. They looked so savage and dangerous, and yet there was a softness and gentle side to them too.</p><p>"Merula…" She uttered mere inches from the Slytherin girl's face. Her lips ever so near.</p><p>"What do you want, Rose?" Merula dragged her name in her mouth like she was savouring the sound of it.</p><p>"I...want….I don't know. I just…" Rose's mind was so cloudy, it was hard for her to speak. Why was she acting this way? It was something in Merula's eyes, something strange yet beautiful that touched her. She felt Merula place a firm hand on her leg, her fingers gently stoking Rose's bruised flesh.</p><p>"Ahh-" Rose went to yelp but found Merula's mouth muffling her own. Her lips were so gentle as they softly grazed Rose's lips with a hesistance that felt like Merula was restraining herself. Rose moaned into her mouth, feeling heat spread through out her stomach and tighten her muscles, leaving a fluttery feeling.</p><p>"I'm...so sorry. I shouldn't have….I've overstepped." Merula muttered as she backed away from Rose slowly. Nervousness was painted all over her face.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know you felt that way. I didn't expect any of this." Rose explained.</p><p> </p><p>"I should go…" Merula whimpered, a pitiful look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait! Don't go." Rose finally begged. Her face was just as red as the other girl's, and both were filled with a shyness over the new development. Rose stepped closer and closer to the trembling girl as she backed up further and further. Finally, it was Rose who had Merula pressed against the wall this time, her figure looming over the meek girl.</p><p>"You look cute whenever you're not being so damn annoying." She whispered in Merula's ear leaving a tingly shiver to grip her body. They kissed again, this time Merula didn't hold back and allowed herself to dive into it. Her lips hungrily explored the other girl's mouth with such a need, such immense desire. She kissed her feverishly, like she couldn't get enough. </p><p>They spent some time just like that, kissing and holding each other with only the sound of heavy breathes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a different Chapter 6, I changed it so I could slow things down a little and not rush the relationship</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER SIX</p><p> </p><p>The halls were dark and empty. The restling sound of a brisk breeze gushed and brushed outside upon the castle walls. It was late at night and all students were supposedly in their beds sleeping, all except one with the soft glow of a wand leading them through the halls. The white ball of dim light floated along and down the grand staircase, past the Dining Hall, and then finally stopped. It hovered there, completely still, just a few feet from the Gryffindor Common Room entrance. A Painting of the Fat Lady blocked the door way with sounds of snores as she slept herself. The soft light stirred her awake and she opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings groggily.</p><p>"Helloooo? Who's there?!" The Fat Lady asked protectively, though she could not do much from being trapt in a painting. She searched around her with suspicious eyes, expecting a perpetrator with foul intent. She heard a nervous gasp not too far from her and out went the light that had woke her. Someone didn't want to be seen.</p><p>Once the sun rose with the call of morning, the Gryffindor students began to wake and get ready for the day. Rose finished getting dressed with Rowan and headed into the common room where a crowd was gathered.</p><p>"What's going on?" Rowan asked curously. Charlie, who was now the new prefect in his 5th year approached the two girls.</p><p>"The Fat Lady says someone was sneaking around right outside the room last night. They didn't do anything, but she wanted to warn us just in case." Charlie informed them. He looked rather worried, though he clearly was trying to play it cool.</p><p>"That's so odd. What do you think it was about?" Rose wondered aloud.</p><p>"Rose, I want you to take a different path to your classes today." Charlie suddenly instructed, his eyes narrowing his focus onto Rose.</p><p>"Why? You think this has something to deal with me?" Rose asked. She didn't like to look in Charlie's eyes.</p><p>"I don't know for sure, but I have noticed some weird energy following you around occasionally. It seems to be the work of a charm. I would be careful if I were you." Charlie admitted. He had been keeping guard for all his friends and worried with something didn't feel right.</p><p>"I have a necklace for you. I put a spell on it to flash whenever someone is near you, whether you can see them or not." He said and reached over to place the necklace around Rose's neck.</p><p>"Whoever is following you, their intentions are not good. The energy that clings to them is….dark." He added before returning to the other Gryffindor students gathered in the Common Room who looked worried.</p><p>Rowan turned to Rose who now was anxiously staring at the red gem necklace laying limp in her hand.</p><p>"It's going to be okay, Rose. I can walk with you if you like." She said.</p><p>".....Okay. You're right. Everything will be fine as long as we're together." Rose affirmed and leaned over to hug Rowan.</p><p>"I just worry...if this doesn't have anything to do with that dream I had." Rose confessed with a heavy sigh. Rowan hugged her tighter.</p><p>"Common, let's go. Madame Hooch is waiting on us." Rowan reminded, and the two left together, walking hand in hand.</p><p>When they finally arrived to the training field, Madame Hooch didn't seem upset at all for their tardiness. She looked down at them with her lovely golden eyes filled with concern.</p><p>"I was informed of the Gryffindor meeting, and of your prefects concerns. Your safety is this school's priority." Madame Hooch told the two girls as they approached the class. Rose chuckled to herself with how redundant the whole Hogwarts and safety thing was by now, and how ironic.</p><p>Rose headed over to the polish table and joined Merula, Penny, and Rowan to take care of their brooms. She could feel Merula's eye upon her, but quietly polished her broom in silence. Penny smiled at Rose and Rowan.</p><p>"Glad you two finally made it! I heard of the scary intruder that visited the Fat Lady last night." Penny said, breaking the silence that loomed in the air.</p><p>"Of course you already know! You're always on the lastest gossip." Rowan laughed. Penny knew things a second after they happened it seemed.</p><p>"Yes, and Charlie thinks it has something to do with Rose!" Penny added, embroiled in the new drama. Merula began to figget and squirm nervously as she polished her broom, removed from the conversation.</p><p>"I'm fine, Penny. I'm sure everything is going to be okay. The teachers are looking out for me." Rose said.</p><p>"Yeah, cause they did such a marvelous job all the other times shit hit the fan." Rowan scoffed sarcasticly. Penny and Rose both turned wide eyed to Rowan, surprised she just said a bad word.</p><p>"What?! I'm nervous for my friend." Rowan laughed.</p><p>Rose kept her eyes engaged with Penny and Rowan, but she could just feel Merula's pressence like an elephant in the room. Merula pretended to be engrossed with her broom, staying firmly out of the other girls' conversation, but Rose knew she was listening. Rose knew she was waiting for a moment alone with her.</p><p>The moment arrived when Rose was in the library later that day. Rose dragged her fingers across the back of the books on the shelf as she perused one of the isles.</p><p>"Pssssst." She heard, grabbing her attention.</p><p>"Over here, Rose." The whisper continued. Rose pushed a stack of books aside so she could see past them, and nearly gasped at the sight of Merula.</p><p>"Can we talk, please?" She whispered, her violet eyes looking clouded with raw aching emotion.</p><p>"I know, you're wondering about the kiss. Are you sure we shouldn't just go back to the way things were before…." Rose asked with uncertainty. She was scared that if things got too serious, someone would get hurt.</p><p>"NO! I...I mean….I can't go back. Not now. I want you. I need you….please." Merula begged with such ferocity that Rose was astonished. She realized Merula had been thinking about her for a while now.</p><p>"What do you want? You say it yourself, I'm stupid, useless, and a waste. Why would you want me?" Rose asked, a ball of hurt building in her stomach. Suddenly she felt hands firmly grasp her wrists. She looked down to see Merula's arms reaching out from the gaps between the shelved books. She held her tightly like she was scared Rose might walk away.</p><p>"I'm telling you now, I need you. I know I can be an asshole. I know I can be a bully. Yet, I can't seem to get you out of my head. Don't leave me alone with these thoughts…..don't leave me with this aching feeling….." Merula pleaded, her voice shaky like she was being tortured. </p><p>The wanting and desperation trickled into the firmness of her grip. Rose could feel that familiar heat from before warm her groin. She could feel how intense Merula's desire was, and how mature it was. Merula didn't just want to hold hands and play girlfriend, she wanted something more erotic and primal, animal even.</p><p>"This is all so sudden….I don't know." Rose hesitantly said, yanking her arms away from Merula's clingy grasp. Rose backed up and walked away, but just before she was gone, she glanced back at Merula.</p><p>The girl stood staring back at Rose, rage and anger burning an insatiable fire in her eyes.</p><p>"Rose!" Merula growled in fury.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER SEVEN</p><p> </p><p>The Niffler and Potlock were eating hungrily at the tasty treats Rose brought. Rose stroked her pets and played with them as they bounced up and down excited to see her. Rose giggled in contentment. Her pets were so simple and easy to be around. If only everyone was like that. She was never certain she did the right thing with Merula, but she just felt a weird pressure exuding from the Slytherin girl. She wasn't sure of herself when she was around her, and more so, wasn't sure if she wasn't going to do something she would later regret. Merula felt somehow, dangerous.</p><p>As she was lost in her thoughts, she felt a tug at the necklace around her neck. She looked to catch her pet Niffler grabbing at it, wanting the shiny jewery for himself. She laughed and pat his head.</p><p>"I'll bring you another one tomorrow. How about that?" She said and the Niffler sighed and squawked in a whiny tone, much like a toddler. Rose smiled and thought it was cute, but realized the Niffler had been so intrigued by the necklace because the gem was flashing</p><p>The gem was flashing.</p><p>Rose sat completely still, frozen in place. The flash was getting faster and faster, and soon she felt an icy chill like someone was behind her. Hot breath began to tickle her neck. The flash of the gem was beaming so fast now, it was in rhythm with her heartbeat.</p><p>Rose knew not to quickly move, or else she might cause the stranger to react and she didn't know what that would mean. If they would hurt her or not. She decided to act like she was still focused on her pets as they cuddled in her lap lovingly and played together. </p><p>"Jacob...is that you?" Rose said very softly, scared but so hopeful at the thought it was her brother watching over her.</p><p>Nothing but silence. Then the sound of twig snapping a few feet away. Rose checked her necklace to see that the gem was now flashing slower and slower. The stranger must be moving further away now.</p><p>"Why are you following me?! Jacob? R? Who are you?!" Rose called out. </p><p>Suddenly the gem started to flash faster again. Faster and faster. Extremely fast now! Crunches of footsteps became louder and louder. Rose began to panic.</p><p>Suddenly a blunt force pushed her backwards and she came tumbling on to the ground. She quickly tried to retrieve her wand, but just as she touched it, the gem's flashes were growing fainter. The stranger was leaving once more.</p><p>Rose made a run for the castle, dashing as quickly as she could to find Charlie. If anyone would know what to do, it would be Charlie. He had been right all along, something dark was following her.</p><p>Just as she was about to reach the castle, she nearly ran right smack into Hagrid. He was on his way to his hut just as Rose rounded the corner.</p><p>"Ohh, and where are you off in such a hurry? You look like you've seen a hungry Chimera." Hagrid teased.</p><p>"Actually, I may need to talk to you, Hagrid. I just don't know what to do. Someone is following me, someone evil." Rose began to blurt out uncontrollably.</p><p>"Slow down there, Lass. Let's talk about this over some tea. I got a kettle on back at the hut." He said and placed a hand on Rose's shoulder, and she couldn't help but feel safe.</p><p>Back at the hut, Rose sipped on some tea, which did wonders for her nerves. She could finally relax and just breathe. Hagrid's hut always had a warm cozy vibe that made anyone feel at home as soon as they entered.</p><p>"So you said this stalker is evil? How do you know?" Hagrid asked with worry in his voice.</p><p>"Well, they pushed me onto the ground when I tried to confront them. Why else would they follow me." Rose explained.</p><p>"Well, I don't know if that is enough to know something is evil. I had a Acromantula follow me once for weeks. Even pushed me down once too! Turns out he just really wanted the pelts I was carrying. Great guy too! Name's Gerald." Hagrid said, scratching his beard.</p><p>"I guess what I'm trying to say is, sometime creatures can be scared and don't know how to properly express themselves. Doesn't mean they're evil though." Hagrid continued.</p><p>"I guess I never considered that as a possibility. What do you think I should do?" Rose asked.</p><p>"Leave something like a gift to show you mean no harm. They may come around!" Hagrid said with a smile. Rose thought maybe Hagrid had a point. Better to resolve this peacefully if possible.</p><p>"Well, I must be going. I have Potions class coming up. Thanks, though, Hagrid. You helped a lot!" Rose said and hugged Hagrid before departing. </p><p>As she made her way back to the castle, she couldn't help but think of Hagrid's words in the context of Merula. Was she looking at her wrong too? What if Merula was just really bad at expressing herself, but had a gentle side if given the chance. Rose smiled to herself. Maybe she could still fix this.</p><p>When she enter the class room, she immediately looked over to Merula, but found the girl wouldn't meet her gaze. Merula was slumped over the table with her face burried in a textbook. Her shoulders were stiff defensively. Rose slid in her seat cautiously, her heart fluttering. She had always seen Merula as a bully and it didn't seem smart to open herself up to get hurt, but what if Merula would be tender.</p><p>"Mer...M...Merula…."Rose squeaked, scared shitless. The Slytherin stirred with a mumble, but didn't bulge.</p><p>"Merula…..please. I'm sorry." Rose whispered, leaning closer to her so she could be heard. Merula lifted her face finally to look up at Rose. Her mascara was running where she had been crying and her violet eyes were full of anger.</p><p>"Oh...oh my Merlin. I'm so sorry….I was just trying to protect myself. You've hurt me so much in the past…" Rose tried to explain.</p><p>"Then why did you kiss me back? You could of just left me alone!" Merula snapped. Snape turned to scowl at them. They were whispering way too loud.</p><p>"Why do you even want me." Rose asked at a much lower volume.</p><p>"Because I think you might be able to understand me. No one does, but you try….and that's more than I've ever had." Merula confessed in a whimper.</p><p>"Then let me continue to try. I admit I got it wrong, but I'd like to see you continue to prove me wrong. You can be my tutor again." Rose said with a smile before slipping her hand under the table to squeeze Merula's hand. Merula initially jerked away, but eventually calmed and allowed Rose to grasp her hand.</p><p>"You better not let me regret this, Lockwood." Merula warned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER EIGHT</p><p> </p><p>Merula's kiss was a powerful thing. Something that could send Rose's whole body aflame. The smell of cloves and nail polish would waft off her whenever she leaned in close to give Rose just one more little kiss. Little kiss Hell! They would surely start snogging and forget any plans they had for the day. </p><p>They would kiss in the Clocktower, the sound of the clock blocking any of their own. They would kiss in the Court yard when no one was around. Rose even took Merula to feed her pets, for having her there made Rose feel much safer. Merula wasn't prepared for the cuddly animals pumbling her with affection, but Rose had spoiled them by this point.</p><p>The necklace never flashed anymore, so Rose figured the stranger must truly be gone for good this time. Maybe Rose scared them away, she sometimes didn't know her own strength. </p><p>She considered telling Merula about it, but then worried Merula would think it was vault related, and Rose really didn't want Merula to start acting the way she did before.</p><p>One day they were laying in the grass, kissing as always. It always felt so good, her lips were tingly and filled with passion. Merula would press her hot mouth against her neck and kiss her there too, sending shilvers down her spine. Merula saw the affect her touch had and got really turned on. She began pressing her body into Rose and slowly started dry humping her with a lustful look in eyes.</p><p>"Ohhh Meru….come on." Rose giggled. Merula always seemed to be horny all the time and was ready for things Rose wasn't so sure of.</p><p>"Uhh...ohh...yeah." Merula moaned as she dragged her bottom lip between her teeth. She was really getting worked up, even though they were still clothed and not touching each other. Just having Rose near was enough to get Merula all hot and bothered.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but you're so pretty. I can't help it." Merula said before kissing Rose very sweetly. Merula twirled her fingers in Rose's hair, loving the scent of spearmint and ironically roses. Rose blushed. It had been a month like this, and she would be lying if she said she didn't think about Merula like that. Rose finally considered it. Baby steps though.</p><p>Rose reached over and grabbed Merula's hand. She gently lifted it upward, under her shirt, under her bra, and finally placed it on one of her breast. Merula took a sharp in take of air in surprise.</p><p>"Rose...ohhh Rose." She swooned in pleasure. Her hand squeezed the boob slightly, then firmly. The nipple dragged across her palm until she pinched between her fingers.</p><p>"Ahh." Rose moaned, giving Merula all the encouragement she needed. She began kissing Rose with such vigor and desire, Rose could feel her pussy get hot. Merula lift Rose's shirt slowly and placed her mouth around the breast she wasn't already playing with. She sucked and teethed the nipple, moaning in Rose's chest passionately.</p><p>Rose place a hand upon Merula's cheek, grabbing her attention.</p><p>"I have something to show you." Rose said.</p><p>Rose sat up and reached into her backpack nearby. She pulled out a sketchbook and flipped a few pages very quickly.</p><p>"Here. I drew you." Rose said with a smile and handed Merula the notebook. Merula looked it over and then grinned.</p><p>"You...drew me…" she said softly.</p><p>"It's terrible isn't it! I knew I'd mess up." Rose exclaimed nervously, only for Merula's finger to touch her lips, silencing her.</p><p>"It's beautiful. I mean of course it is, it's me after all! Thank you...this means a lot." Merula said and kissed Rose again. Rose wrapped her arms around her and pulled her on top of her. She began to dry hump Merula, grinding her hips and groin against Merula's.</p><p>"Ohh fuck! Rose…" Merula grunted.</p><p>"Yes! The answer is yes. I want you." Rose quickly said.</p><p>"If your certain." Merula said, and then without missing a beat, unbottoned Rose's pants. She sniffed the intoxicating aroma of Rose's wet pussy before pealing her pansties back. At last...she was staring down at the beautiful folds of flesh that had plagued her mind for months now. She was going to enjoy every second of this.</p><p>She kissed Rose's thighs, appreciating the woman spread out before her. Rose's juices began to drip down her leg in the wait to be touched. Merula pressed her mouth firmly against her pussy, letting the juices ooze into her mouth. She lick the hood and lips before nestling near the clit. Flick up. Flick right. A shudder ripped through Rose's body.</p><p>Merula slurped the clit into her mouth and began sucking on it and continued licking it. Rose's leg jerk.</p><p>"Ahhh Merula, you're so good at this." Rose breathed out. </p><p>Merula worked her pussy and lapped it up with gusto, enjoying every moment of it. Rose's clit was pulsating and releasing waves of pleasure through out her body. Rose began to hump Merula's face and wrap her hand around Merula's head to push her deeper into her core.</p><p>"Oohhh yesss! Mmm." Rose grunted out. She could feel an orgasm build into her, her muscles tightning, begging to be released. </p><p>Just as she was edging so close to cumming, Merula backed away. Reaching for her wand, Merula casted a spell.</p><p>"Incarcerous!" Merula ordered, binding Rose in tight restricting rope.</p><p>"What?! What are you doing?" Rose gasped, wiggling around and squirming.</p><p>"Engorgio." Merula said softly, pointing at Rose's clit. Soon, Rose's clit began to stretch out and grow in girth, until it was the size of a penis.</p><p>"Merula, what the fuck?!" Rose exclaimed. She was so bewildered that she was just about to shout, that is, until Merula licked her large clit.</p><p>"OOOHHH MERLIN!! Ahhh!" Rose moaned uncontrollably, her body jerking in the ropes.</p><p>"Do you want me to suck it, Rose?" Merula asked with the large clit dangling infront her face. </p><p>"YES! Fucking please! Meru!" Rose begged, the clit throbbing from the build up from before, angry for release.</p><p>"Call me Master then." Merula said calmly, toying with Rose.</p><p>"Master! Please, Master! Suck me dry!" Rose wriggled out, sweating helplessly.</p><p>With that utterance, Merula dragged her nails down Rose's hip, digging into her supple skin. Just as Rose was going to scream out in pain, Merula slurped up her giant clit and began bobbing her head as she sucked. She coated her with a thick layer of saliva and in return Rose drenched her with juices. </p><p>She started cumming just a few seconds later as she fucked Merula's mouth senseless. Her back arched and she groaned in relief. Fucking finally.</p><p>Rose opened her eyes to see Merula smiling down at her.</p><p>"What do you say?" Merula asked, a devious smirk on her face.</p><p>"Thank you, Master." Rose sighed, floating in a wave of bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER NINE</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before Rose began finding notes for her in weird locations. She would be in the middle of finding food for a Fire Crab in her Care for Magical Creatures class and stumble across a note covered in a familiar handwriting.</p><p>'You look so beautiful today. A magical creature I adore to watch! May I care for you?' </p><p>Rose read on the note and secretly smiled, she turned to see Merula standing beside Ismelda several feet away from her, but Merula's eyes were watching her intently. Rose shoved the note in her pocket before returning to her friends. It had been a couple weeks since they had sex for the first time, and certainly not the only time since, but they were still very secretive of their new relationship. </p><p>More and more Rose started seeing and entirely different side of Merula, one she never suspected existed. Deep down the girl was full of love and just wanted to be understood. She locked so many people out from this side of her that Rose had to becareful and tred cautiously. Merula wasn't use to making herself vulnerable and she spooked easily like a frightened deer. Rose knew to savor the rare mushy things Merula would occasionally do, for Rose was the only person in the world who got to experience them.</p><p>Rose later found another note on her desk in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She immediantly glanced over to find Merula engrossed her textbook. She didn't look back at her, but she smiled and Rose knew she was aware of her.</p><p>'Meet me in the Music Room after classes. I have something to show you.'</p><p>The note instructed, filling Rose with nervous ball of anticipation. No one seemed to suspect they liked each other. No one except Miss. Ravepick, who seemed quite annoyed with the new dynamic. She had her suspicions for apparently awhile, but a lovestruck Merula was getting on her nerves. She preferred her to be merciless, much like herself. Merula acted distracted in class now, wasn't nowhere near as cruel as she had been, and wouldn't cast her spells aggressively. Ravepick sighed. What use was she now?</p><p>After class, Ravepick pulled Merula aside just as the other students left the classroom. Rose turning to glance at her just before she left as well.</p><p>"Merula, you seem to be struggling lately in class. Is there anything I should know?" Ravepick spoke with a voice of fake maternal concern and affection.</p><p>"I just have been so busy with studying for the O.W.Ls, I guess my mind is somewhere else." Merula rambled out before being cut off by Ravepick.</p><p>"Bullshit! You keep staring at that Lockwood girl!" Ravepick snapped before waltzing over to her desk in a huff.</p><p>"You and I….we are too much alike. This world is cruel, Miss Snyde. You cannot allow yourself to be deceived. That girl is using you just to get closer to the vaults. She'll only dump you as soon as it's over." She explained to the small girl with softness in her voice.</p><p>"I have another vial, if you wish to take the potion again." Ravepick said handing the girl a potion with a greenish bubbling liquid.</p><p>"I don't like it. It made me act crazy last time." Merula sniveled.</p><p>"Yes, but it also increased your senses and helped you find more clues towards the vaults. I would take it myself if it weren't how closely I'm being watched by everyone. You must do it, my…apprentice." Ravepick reminded her before placing a hand on her sholder, kneeling down to speak at eye level with Merula.</p><p>"This is the last time, okay." She said before getting up and walking towards her desk. Merula stared nervously at the potion and sighed. She didn't want to hurt Rose like she did before.</p><p>Later, in the music room Rose found Merula sitting sadly at the her minimoog piano, her face worn with dread. Rose approached her slowly.</p><p>"Meru? You okay?" She asked and lowered her hand to touch Merula's face only for Merula jerked away.</p><p>"Is this a mistake…." Merula said, tears swelling in her eyes. </p><p>"Meru! No! This is wonderful! I like being with you. I don't want things to change!" Rose reassured, pulling Merula in close for a hug.</p><p>"What did you want to show me?" She asked, hoping to return Merula back to how she was before.</p><p>"I...I...it's stupid really. I just wanted to play you a song. It's nothing special." Merula dismissively explained. Rose placed a tender hand on her back.</p><p>"Please...show me." Rose said. Merula blushed. She looked for a moment in her eyes, then diverted her attention to the piano.</p><p>"It's a song my mother use to sing...and...you might like it." Merula said before beginning to play the song. It was Roberta Flack's 'The First Time'. Merula sang with soul and heart that reflected in her violet stormy eyes. She never looked at Rose, just sang, but it was so personal and touching, Rose couldn't help but feel like the song was for her. Once she finished, she turned to finally meet Rose's gaze again.</p><p>"That was so beautiful. I love it...I love-" Rose was cut off with Merula's mouth crashing into her's. She kissed her wildly and passionately. Her lip devoured her mouth with such ferocity that she sort of lost herself in it. She bit down on Rose's bottom lip, causing sudden yelp from her. Rose pulled back and realized her lip was bleeding. The blood dripped from her lip down to her shirt.</p><p>"Meru! You've got to calm down." She said and Merula recoiled.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I don't really know how to do anything but hurt, Rose! It's all I am." Merula confessed with tears rolling down her cheeks. She rose from her seat and went to leave, but just before she left, she heard Rose say,</p><p>"No it's not. There is more to you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One last warning, this story is dark and twisted. Please do not read if it may trigger you. It's meant for roleplaying fetishes and kinks that are pretend and not real. I do not condone these actions and only am writing them as smutty fiction. The movie Bram Stoker's Dracula has similar elements.<br/>DO NOT READ THIS IF IT WILL BE TOO UPSETTING.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER TEN</p><p> </p><p>        The nightmare that had tormented Rose before had returned that night, but this time she looked around to find herself alone in a field. It was dark and the smell of damp dirt filled her senses. She trembled in fear as she heard the familiar steps of a very heavy creature. Rose jumped up and began to run, darting through the woods nearby. She zig zagged through the trees frantically, her hair flowing behind her as she tried to escape. </p><p>An immense weight leapt forward and came falling down on to her, pinning her on to the ground. She screamed hysterically.</p><p>"GRRR DON'T MOVEEE!" The monster commanded, but Rose kicked and punched as hard as she could.</p><p>"OBEY ME!!!" The monster roared. He shoved his mouth against her's, pressing his weight harder onto her chest. He licked her neck with hot saliva before sinking his teeth into her. Rose screamed out in pain.</p><p>"MMMMM! JUST LIKE THAT, MY PET! SUCCUMB TO ME!" He moaned heavily, his chest moving rapidly against Rose's chest with his quick breathes.</p><p>"MORE! I WANT MORE!!" He snarled and grunted, hot breath came crashing onto Rose's face. Soon, Rose felt her legs being spread apart. A pressure pressed against her crotch. Waiting.</p><p>"I OWN YOU! I WANT TO FUCK YOU JUST LIKE I DID WHEN I TOOK YOUR VIRGINITY. YOU BLED SO NICELY THE FIRST TIME. I WANT MORE!!" The monster growled and plunged himself inside her with such force that she screamed out uncontrollably. She kicked and faught, trying to break free.</p><p>The monster hammered into her over and over without mercy, his cock stretching Rose's pussy out.  Blood began to squirt out her folds and flow down his shaft as he tore and ripped through her hymen once again. The agonizng feeling left Rose clenching her teeth tightly as he stabbed deeper and deeper inside her, demanding more of her. He wanted every inch of her, to completely fill it with himself and own her body.</p><p>She could feel his mouth enclose over one of her breasts, sucking the nipple excitedly. He nibbled and bit at her nipple like a little toy while his cock continuing to pound away at Rose. The sound of her flesh slapping against his loudly filled the air. FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP.</p><p>"UHH...UH...YES! FUCK YES! AHHH….SO GOOD! MMM...UH...OHHH FUCK! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!" The monster kept moaning and growling in intoxicating pleasure. His whole body began moving in a wild motion, digging Rose's body deeper into the dirt. Sticks and twigs cracked beneath her as he drilled her into the ground with excruciating force. She could feel his cock swelling harder and longer the more worked up he got. Blood continued to drip down his shaft as he stretched out her hole more and more.</p><p>"GRRRR!! I KNEW I HAD TO DO THIS! I KNEW I HAD TO TEACH YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF PAIN. TO MAKE YOU BEND TO MY WILL. NOW YOU ARE MINE! AW, AWW, AWWWWWW!" The sweaty monster roared ferociously as jizz began to shoot out his cock and flood Rose's hole, mixing with her blood. Even as he cummed inside her, he continued to thrust and pump his cock in her. He just could not stop. Nothing was ever enough. Rose worried he might tear her body in half at this rate. </p><p>He bared his claws deeper into her legs to grip her in place so he could slide in and out of her worn out throbbing hole with no interruptions. Suddenly Rose could feel his dick pulsating again and another round of cum began to fill her. </p><p>"FUCKKKK!! YES!! TAKE IT! TAKE ALL OF MY SEED! KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE OVERCOMED WITH ME, JUST AS I AM OVERCOMED BY YOU!" The monster breathed into Rose's ear with steamy rapid breath heating up her face.</p><p>A puddle of blood and jizz poured around her body as it overflowed out her pussy. The monster was so covered in sweat that it dripped down onto Rose's face and blurried her eyes. She felt him slide his cock out of her finally, now completely drained and emptied. He lifted off of her and climbed up until his cock was alligned with her face. Rose stared at the giant penis looming over her face, covered with blood, jizz, and her own juices.</p><p>"TASTE IT! DRINK IT UP, MY PET! IT IS OUR LOVE. YOU AND I INTERTWINED." The monster cooed as he pushed his shaft on Rose's lips, trying to force her to open up. </p><p>Rose was confussed by what he was saying. Love? Is this what he thought love was like? Did this monster truly think she liked this and was wanting it? Finally, the monster worked his way into her mouth and began to dip his dirty shaft against her tongue, wiping it clean. She could taste the iron in her blood, the saltieness of her juices, and the bitterness of his cum.  Her eyes began to water at the putridness of it.</p><p>"DO YOU LIKE IT?? I KNEW YOU WOULD! YOU WANT ME SO MUCH, DON'T YOU? YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY, MY PET! I LOVE YOU!" The monster cheered, lost in his delusions. Once he removed his cock from her mouth, he began to cuddle and spoon her with a delicate hand stroking her hair. His body hugged her's in a warm tight grip. He giggled and sighed with joy in his heart. Rose could feel him rocking her in a calm sway.</p><p>Rose layed spread out in his arms in silence, her pussy still aching from the intrusion and her mind so numb. The monster started snoring as he slept comfortably pressed against her. His chest pushed into her back with every inhale and relaxed with every exhale. She could feel his now limp cock cozily nestled against her buttcheeks and his arm was wrapt around her and clutching her breasts. His other hand was tangled into her hair where he had been sniffing it. He was completely at peace and in eternal bliss.</p><p>Rose lyed staring off into the dark. She was so uncomfortable and was just waiting to wake up already. The dream felt like it would never end and dragged each second out painfully.</p><p>Finally, Rose woke up with a gasp of relief. It was over. It was all over! The nightmare had ended and she was free! She opened her eyes only to realize she was not in her bed in the dorm, but in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey tending to her.</p><p>"Rose! You're awake!" She cheered with joy. She reached over and handed Rose a glass of water to quench her bone dry mouth. Rose lifted to grab the cup and saw her arms were covered in cuts and bruises. </p><p>"What happened to me?" Rose exclaimed.</p><p>"You were found in the woods wounded. Looks like the works of a demonic creature. The school is now under heavy surveillance to find the monster." Madam Pomfrey explained.</p><p>"So...it did happen?!" Rose gasped, she curled up and wrapped her arms around her knees in protective ball.</p><p>"The school is being very strict about your safety, so you can only have one visitor at a time. Miss Khanna just left, but someone else is waiting to see you." The school nurse told her.</p><p>The sound of footsteps began to approach the bed. The curtainly slowly pulled back and Rose lifted her head to see her visitor.<br/>
Merula stood before her, a faint smile on her face.</p><p>"May we have a moment alone, Madam Pomfrey?" Merula asked innocently, prodding for the overworked nurse to leave. Merula turned back to Rose, who layed still curled up in a ball.</p><p>"Merula, why do you think this happened to me? I don't understand." Rose whimpered. Merula's hand began to stroke her back softly.</p><p>"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here now." Merula whispered soothingly. She climbed up on the bed and wrapt herself around Rose. </p><p>Rose could feel Merula sniffing her hair before sighing contently into Rose's ear.  Her finger began to trace the bruises on her arm delicately, circling the sore marks with a gentle touch.</p><p>"Tell me how you feel, my Rose." Merula said softly.</p><p>"I...feel sore." Rose said.</p><p>"Yes…go on…." Merula breathed in her hair, sniffing it feverishly.</p><p>"My whole body hurts." Rose continued.</p><p>"Ah...yes….tell me where." Merula moaned slightly, her arms now wrapped around Rose's hips. Rose could feel Merula's body press into her from behind.</p><p>"My legs….my arms….Merula?" Rose gasped as she felt Merula rubbing her hips. Was Merula just being really concerned right now? Was Merula just being really emotional or something? She certainly felt worked up.</p><p>"And….my vagina...it hurts. I don't know if you wanted to hear that but-" Rose went to explain her condition to relieve the worry of her girlfriend, only to be cut off with Merula pulling her in for a kiss. Merula's mouth devoured Rose's hungrily. Rose wasn't sure if Merula was wrecked with concern or turned on.</p><p>"Mmmmm. Don't worry…..it'll fade in time. Just relax now….I got you." Merula breathed out in between kisses. </p><p>"I got you now…" She said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER ELEVEN</p><p> </p><p>The sight of Rose laying in the hospital bed like a chewed up piece meat drove Merula wild. She admired the marks on her lover and knew it meant that what they had was real. She remembered her Mother being covered in such marks and her Father explaining that they represent a powerful love. It made her smile to think they were as close as her parents were. Merula wanted Rose to know they're love was powerful too, but she knew she wouldn't interpret the pain as such.</p><p>Rose had been coddled and spoiled from easy living. She had been brainwashed to think pain was bad, just like most people. She had not been taught the beauty and pleasure of pain. Merula didn't see any other way to express her affection, but didn't want to scare Rose away, so she had to becareful not to reveal herself to Rose. In time, she may understand her, but for now still needed to learn it slowly.</p><p>She took great care of Rose to make sure she healed well. The quicker Rose healed, the quicker Merula could make love to her again. The thought of being tangled up in her arms once more made Merula blush in excitement. Her body was just so lovely marked and branded with Merula's gifts. Gifts of love.</p><p>Merula would give Rose her medicine and fetch her food. She would help Rose do the stretches Madam Pomfrey suggested. Anything to make sure she recovered. Rose would smile and hold her hand with gratitude.</p><p>"Thank you." She said weakly.</p><p>One day, Merula was sitting by her bedside, watching her rest when Charlie suddenly came in. He approached the bed with tears in his eyes, looking at the sleeping Rose with regret. His focus then turned to Merula, and his eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Never pictured you to be a nurturer, Merula." He said with disdain.</p><p>"Well I'm trying to help any way I can, Weasley." She retorted. </p><p>"I think you've helped yourself to enough. Leave her alone or else." Charlie seethed.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not going anywhere." Merula spat venomously. If Charlie thought he could break their love apart, he was dead wrong.</p><p>"I don't how you did this, but I've always suspected you from the beginning. You always stared at Rose in our classes like a predator. You bullied her for years just to break her down and make her doubt herself. You have a twisted sick obsession clearly, and I will expose you somehow." Charlie declared furiously.</p><p>"I love Rose. I have done nothing but love Rose. I can't help you're confussed." Merula growled and stood up to glare Charlie down.</p><p>"One way or another, I will find proof." Charlie said before turning to leave. Merula watched him walk out until he was out of sight, her heart pounding in her chest. No one would understand. They would all think she was crazy. They didn't know the truth about love. They were not enlightened like she was.</p><p>Merula turned to face the sleeping Rose. Someday, Rose will be enlightened too. They would finally be equals.</p><p>Later that day, Rose finally woke around dinner time. Merula had brought her in some nice hot soup and watched as Rose ate it slowly.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're here to take care of me. I know I must be a real bother like this." Rose finally said.</p><p>"Of course not! I want to help. Got to get you back in tip top shape so everything can go back to normal." Merula reassured, stroking Rose's cheek.</p><p>"Now, while you're eating, I can do your laundry. Just you relax and take it easy, okay." Merula chirped with a smile, then rose from her chair by the bed and grabbed the bag of dirty clothes.</p><p>She walked down the hall with the bag and made a few turns before she reached the laundry room. Some washing machines were already in use, swishing and spinning about. Merula walked passed those and opened up an empty one. She dumped the contents out the bag and suddenly froze. On top the pile of dirty clothes was Rose's panties she had worn the night they made love. It was sticky and stained with blood and other bodily fluids.</p><p>Merula quickly looked around to see if anyone was in the room with her and found herself completely alone. She smirked deviously before reaching in the washer and grabbing the dirty panties. She shoved them in her pocket and slammed the washer lid just before turning it on. There must be no evidence of their night together left behind.</p><p>Merula quickly went to her favorite bathroom for privacy and locked herself in a stall. She pulled the panties out and observed them. They were soaked with their intertwinded fluids. The memory made Merula feel flushed. Rose was so beautiful that night and her hole felt so good that Merula lost herself in it. It would squeeze and grip Merula's magically conjured penis like a tight glove. </p><p>The potion Ravepick gave her transformed her into a male beast with sharp teeth and claws, and overpowering muscles. Merula would take it to hunt for vaults, but always lost control and took a detour to find Rose after awhile. She remembered how happy Rose was to please her and obey her. She was practically speechless with pride over how well she served her Master. The sound of their flesh slapping against each other repeatedly, the scent of sex in it's rawest form, the squeeze of pussy muscles as Rose began to have contractions, all gave Merula a whole new world of pleasure. </p><p>She was so high, she couldn't help but cum twice, feeling her body explode with mind numbing orgasms so intense, that she felt exhausted afterwards. Rose must have loved to make her feel that way, to leave her so fullfilled and released, that she was drunk with love.</p><p>Merula smiled at the thought of how happy Rose was, enjoying the touch of her Master. Next time, Merula would treat her by allowing her to be on top. She pictured Rose bouncing away on top Merula's beast form, the cock burrying itself inside her. Rose would grind her hips and push more and more of the cock deeper inside her until it was grown to it's full size. A smile would appear on her face as she fucked her Master like a nice obedient toy until cum was spilling into her womb.</p><p>"Give it to me, Master!" Rose would say, fucking Merula wildly as she burst inside her. </p><p>"I'm a good little toy. I want to make you so happy. I want you to mark me with your love, Master." Rose would say, dismounting to lay on her stomach so her back and ass was exposed.</p><p>Merula would send ropes of jizz to paint her back with before working towards her next round of cum by fucking Rose's tight asshole. It would take a moment to push herself in her virgin ass, but once she got a solid rhythem going, Rose's cheeks would clap along like an applause.</p><p>She would lay her chest against Rose's back and drill her from behind, fucking her like an animal. </p><p>"Who do you belong to?" Merula would growl into her ear.</p><p>"You. I belong to you! Every part of me is your's, Master." Rose would answer, eyes closed as she moaned against her Master's pounding beat. The cock would slide in and out, over and over, deeper and deeper, until it was too much to withstand.</p><p>"FUCKKK!!!" Merula would scream out as another load of hot cum would shoot out of her and into her slutty pet's ass. She would pump every last drop inside her until there was nothing left.</p><p>"Huhhh huh uhhh uh." Merula would pant and weaze. They'd fall asleep just like that, tangled together with the cock still firmly shoved in her ass. Rose wouldn't dare part from it, pleased to have her Master be so close to her.</p><p>Oh how nice it would all be, once Rose was healed and ready to make love again. Until then, Merula must take excellent care of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's time Rose got some revenge.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER TWELVE</p><p> </p><p>-Rose's Smirking Revenge-</p><p> </p><p>Merula held another bottle of the beast potion, a dark green fluid that bubbled and splashed against its glass container with malicious motives. She was saving it for her birthday, which by then Rose would be fully healed.</p><p>Suddenly aloud noise stirred Merula's thoughts and yanked her attention away from the concoction. She placed the bottle down on a table and went to inspect the source.</p><p>Rowan and Penny were outside using magic to conjure flowers to give to Rose. They waved their wands to pull the plant out the Earth with petals of vivid colors.</p><p>"I hate to see her in such bad shape. Who knew we were so unsafe here at Hogwarts." Penny bemoaned.</p><p>"Everyone. Everyone knows. How many awful things need to happen before people start admitting it." Rowan said.</p><p>Merula sighed and left the two to their flower picking. Who would like that mushy garbage anyway. When she returned to Rose, the bottle was gone.</p><p>"Rose….did you see a green bottle here." Merula asked, pointing at the table.</p><p>"Oh my medicine, yeah I drank it already." Rose said groggily.</p><p>Horror spread across Merula's face and her violet eyes filled with dread.</p><p>"We need to go take a walk Rose. Would you like to take a walk?? Some fresh air would be nice!" Merula prodded Rose frantically, grabbing her hand and pulling it.</p><p>"What's the rush? I feel kinda sleepy. How about a nap first." Rose yawned.</p><p>Merula grabbed her up and drapped Rose's body over her back so she could carry her. There was no time, she had to get her out of sight fast before the potion kicked in.</p><p>"Merula….what are you…" Rose uttered before a loud churning noise echoed out from her stomache.</p><p>"We have to go now!!" Merula yelled and began running with Rose on her back out the hospital wing. She darted behind columns and walls to stay out of sight as she made a dash for the exit. Merula pushed for the woods, desperately racing to get Rose away from the castle.</p><p>They had barely made it past the trees when Rose began to transform. Her weight growing heavier and heavier until Merula collapsed onto the ground from the strain.</p><p>"GGRRROOWWWLLL!! RRRROWWW!" Rose began to grunt and roar as she became a beast. Suddenly all her wounds and aches were healed. Her body felt better than ever and she was full of energy.  She stood taking in her new form, completely bewildered by the sudden change.</p><p>"I know you're confussed, my love, but I'm here. I can help guide you through this." Merula called out as Rose now towered over her.</p><p>"WHHHAAATTT?? WHAT AM I?" Rose whined with a boom in her voice.</p><p>"It's okay, I'm here. We will get through this together. I know how to calm you down." Merula informed her reassuringly. She walked closer to Rose's intimidating form and kneeled infront it. She reached up and began licking the huge cock that hanged from the beastly body, dragging her tongue from the base of the shaft all the way down to the tip. </p><p>"MMMMM!! WHY ARE YOU….IT FEELS SO AMAZING….BUT WHY ARE YOU???" Rose howled. Merula placed her entire mouth around the tip and began slurping and sucking tenderly. Great affection glowed in her eyes.</p><p>"AHHHH! AH!! MERU! YOU DON'T HAVE TO…..OHHH MY!!" Rose growled trying to resist, but it was growing harder for her to control this new form. Her body jerked and squirmed with the need to be released. She felt like her blood was on fire.</p><p>"It's okay, my love. You can let go. I don't mind, really. Just let loose." Merula cooed with the cock pressed against her lips. She plunged it back into her mouth and began to bob her head back and forth as she suckled the hard and swollen meat.<br/>
Her mouth was warm and wet, and the tight grip of her lips moving up and down was driving Rose crazy. Merula began to humm along as she sucked, adding a nice vibration to intensify the pleasure.</p><p>Rose could feel Merula's throat muscles gag a little against the girth, but she didn't stop. She kept working it and slurping the mighty cock without slowing, letting Rose fuck her mouth generously.</p><p>Rose's body shuddered with desire. She wasn't able to fight it anymore and was losing herself to her primal urges. The demand for release strangled her nerves and muscles in a powerful grip, begging to be satisfied. She pushed Merula onto the ground, pinning her in the dirt with a great force. Rose seethed and snarled with her teeth clenched from the strain of holding back. Merula looked up with smitten eyes and smiled.</p><p>"Do whatever you like, Rose. I can take it! Show me how much you want me. Don't hold back." Merula gentlely encouraged, her hand rubbing Rose's massive back in soft tender strokes. Rose lifted Merula's small body up and raised her to be at eye level. Puppy like whimpers revealed that Rose was doubtful. Merula stared calmly back at the gentle beast before her.</p><p>"It's okay, really. Do what you must. I know that it means you truly love me. I know the truth about pain, Rose. I want to endure it all for you." Merula said, completely surrendering herself to Rose.</p><p>"BUT...BUT IT'LL HURT. I CAN'T…" Rose whimpered, placing Merula back onto the ground. Merula layed back and spread her legs out wide for Rose.</p><p>"I belong to you." She declared lovingly. Rose slowly lowered herself over Merula and placed the pulsing cock at the lips of Merula's pussy, lingering there. Merula quickly wrapt her arms around Rose's waist and pulled her down hard, shoving the cock between her folds and inside her wet hole.</p><p>"Aw!" Merula shrieked out from the stabbing pain, but she didn't let Rose's waist go. She continued to pull Rose closer to her and deeper inside her, pushing the massive cock further into her warm inner cavern. Blood began to squirt out.</p><p>"Fuck me already!!" Merula screamed out as she winced in agony. Her pussy was being stretched out for the first time and she could feel her hymen tearing as she gave Rose permission to take her virginity. </p><p>Rose could not take it anymore and began to pound into the tight ridged hole with great force. Her monster like body pushed Merula hard into the ground as she thrusted in and out her with growing speed. Rose threw her head back and howled out in the sky from the overwhelming pleasure tingly through her whole body. She hammered away and fucked Merula mercilessly.</p><p>"Ow! Errr!" Merula squeaked in pain, causing Rose to slow down.</p><p>"No! Don't stop! Keep going!" Merula hollered out, grabbing Rose's back and pulling it back down onto her. A swish of the sharp claws led Merula to be topless. Her boobs bounced along with the pounding, the nipples pink and erect as they dragged against Rose's chest.</p><p>"AHHH AHH FUCK! OOOOHHHH MY MERLIN, THIS IS GOOD! UHH HUH!" Rose groaned as she slipped deeper into Merula's pussy, completely  sheaving the cock into the dripping wet tunnel. She latched her teeth around Merula's shoulder and bit down, piercing her flesh.</p><p>"Aww!! That's right, baby! Mark me!" Merula grunted, pushing her body against Rose's thrusts. Blood dripped down her arm from the new wound on her shoulder. Rose dragged her large tongue across it and licked it soothingly.</p><p>Merula moved her arms up to be wrapped around Rose's neck. She pulled her down for a kiss and meshed their mouths together. Their lips collided passionately as they kissed in a wild rush of heat. Rose moaned in her mouth, loving every second of this amazing tidal wave of ecstasy. Merula's pale soft skin looked even more fragile now covered in bruises and cuts. Her shoulder gash still bleeding and jagged.</p><p>"I'M….I'M...I'M GONNA CUM! MERU….I CAN'T STOP IT….I'M GONNA CUM!" Rose pulled away from the kiss and growled.</p><p>"Pull out and cum on my body, Rose. Let me wear your seed." Merula cooed sweetly and spread her body out before the monster fucking her. Rose slipped the throbbing cock out and pointed it at Merula. Streams of white hot jizz began to hose Merula down, blanketing her chest, soaking her face, and getting mixed into her hair. It poured out like a flood that could not be contained as Rose shaked and wriggled from the sweet release that consummed her.</p><p>"AHHHHHH!" Rose sighed deeply in satisfaction. She looked down to see Merula laying in a puddle of cum. Her eyes shut and chest heaving from fatigue. Rose lifted her up into a giant hug and kissed her.</p><p>"I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME! I…." Rose went to apologize but Merula cut her off, cum still dripping off her body.</p><p>"I wanted this, Rose. I wanted to give you this pleasure. I belong to you and you belong to me, and everything is permitted between us." Merula whispered and kissed Rose again.</p><p>"We need to get out of here. People will spot us soon for sure. Take me to the river. We won't be disturbed there." Merula instructed.</p><p>Rose carried the worn out body of the small girl in her giant muscular beast arms. When she reached to the cool waters flowing down a stream, she lowered Merula gently into it, washing her dirty body clean. Rose joined her with a splash. The waters flowed around them as Merula layed on top Rose's chest.</p><p>"Isn't this nice, Rose? Didn't you like that? You see pain isn't so terrible. It can be good too." Merula said softly, her head resting on Rose's shoulder. Rose's body began to shrink back down to her regular size and all Rose's features returned to normal. She was now holding Merula in a hug.</p><p>"Merula…..were you the monster from before?" Rose said, breaking the silence.<br/>
Merula looked up quickly.</p><p>"..............yes………....but now you see it wasn't so bad. It was just me expressing my love for you, just like you just did to me." Merula explained and cuddled into Rose warmly.</p><p>"Merula, what happened was out of control! It was wrong! I can't believe you would think this was okay!!" Rose yelled in rage. She pushed Merula off her.</p><p>"Rose! No, you have it all wrong. My parents would hurt each other like that all the time. It's really not that big of a deal." Merula said, reaching to pull Rose back into her embrace, but Rose didn't budge. She slapped Merula across the face with a fiery hand of fury. Merula began to cry, tears streaming out her eyes. It was just like what Aunt Edithe did, humiliating her.</p><p>"Nooo, please, Rose! Please! You have to understand!" Merula sobbed.</p><p>"I have to go. I just can't….I can't do this." Rose said before rising out the water and walking away abruptly.</p><p>"Rose! Rose! Please, Rose!" Merula cried out as she watched her love walk away</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER THIRTEEN</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The declining sun was painting the Black Lake with the soft colors of orange, pink, and purple as it began to set for the day. Penny, Rowan, Tonks, Tulip and Rose sat on a hill overlooking the frigid waters and beautiful sky. A nice humm of insects in the grass, a chirp of a bird in a tree nearby, and warm laughter made for a very tranquil afternoon. Rose was glad to see her friends again and hangout like they use to, for she had been seeing less of them since the start of her 5th year.</p><p>They were different in many ways, more mature and less starried eyed, but everything felt safe and good when Rose was in their company. They encouraged and comforted each other, and right now Rose really needed that kind of support. She had told them about the monster, but didn't mention it had been Merula all along.</p><p>She felt Merula needed help, and as angry as she was, she would prefer Merula seek counseling then be expelled. What had happened was unacceptable, but Merula didn't understand her actions, didn't understand that it was wrong. Merula needed someone to guide her through all the misconceptions she had learned from living in a toxic environment.</p><p>"I wish I could take the pain away from you, Rose." Penny said while laying in the grass with everyone, for they had been looking at the clouds earlier.</p><p>Rose felt Penny's hand grab her own and held it for a long time with a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"If anyone would know how to track the monster, Bill would." Rowan said as she adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose.</p><p>"The teachers have it covered. I would rather not bother Bill. He's studying hard for his NEWTS." Rose responded.</p><p>"Maybe a nice trip to Hogsmeade would do us some good. It's been awhile since you had a Butterbeer." Tulip said with a smile.</p><p>"If we're going, we should stop by Zonko's too! I have some ideas enstore for Filch." Tonks added and high fived Tulip. They were thick as thieves when it came to pranks. They both hoped some good mischeif would help cheer Rose up and get her to relax a little. </p><p>"Sounds like a plan. Let's go!" Rose said with a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>It was finally dark outside by the time they arrived to Hogsmeade. The roaring sound of laughter and cheers boomed out The Three Broomsticks as a crowd filled the bar. Rose immediantly ran to hug Bill and Charlie when she saw them already sitting at their favorite booth. It felt like old times again! Rose smiled as the booth grew snug with all her friends piled in. Even Andre and Barnaby showed up and joined them for a game of cards.</p><p>Rose was in the middle of telling a funny story to the group just when something caught her eye across the room. A strange flash glimmered near the back of the bar, catching Rose's attention. Rose shook her head and returned to telling her story, dismissing it. </p><p>Piano notes began to play in the background, which wasn't out of the norm for the bar, for different people would play the piano every night. However, the song sounded sad and haunting, rather than the usual cheery songs people would play. A feeling of ache was in every miserable note, and Rose couldn't help but wonder who was playing such a lamenting tune. Suddenly, the song stopped and the loud chatter of all the people and clinks of pitchers returned to being the only sounds in the room.</p><p>Rose could feel in her bones that it was Merula. She quickly jumped up from her seat and darted towards the back of the room to search for her. Rose had to tell her how badly she wished Merula would get help, that Merula could find solace if only she would  talk to someone. When Rose reached the piano, she found no one there and the seat to be empty. Rose surveyed the room frantically, searching for Merula. She then noticed a cracked door near the back that led outside. Rose ran and open the door to exit the building.</p><p>Just as Rose stepped outside the door, she felt a swift force shove her against a brick wall. She was in an alleyway that was directly behind the Three Broomsticks. Cold firm hands gripped her neck slightly and held her in place so she could not move. Rose wriggled against the hard wall in shock. </p><p>Suddenly the feeling of warm wet lips began to kiss her mouth intensely. The pressure of a knee pressed into Rose's groin. Violet eyes were piercing through the dark and watching intently as Rose struggled against the strong grip.</p><p>".....I miss you….Rose." Merula whispered with her mouth still lingering near Rose's lips, tears running her mascara down her cheeks.</p><p>"Merula, you need to get help. You're not okay. Maybe if you talked to someone-" Rose began to explain but Merula cut her off.</p><p>"No! I don't need help! I'm not some pathetic weak person you can pity. I am fine!" Merula exclaimed defensively as she removed her hands from around Rose's throat.</p><p>"You need me! I'm the only person who knows you." Merula declared and leaned forward to press her face against Rose's neck. She kissed her there tenderly as she sobbed.</p><p>"During the Summer, I'm home all alone. My Aunt only comes over every once in awhile, so she's not too much a bother. You could come live with me and we can be together. I could cook for you. I can take care of you." Merula told Rose, completely lost in a fantasy.</p><p>"Merula! I'm not safe with you! I would never live with you after everything that happened." Rose shouted and pushed Merula off her.</p><p>"Maybe it would be best if you forgot me. Then everything could go back to normal." Rose said and began to reach in her pocket for her wand.</p><p>"Don't do it, Rose! Please! I don't want to go back to how things were before. I don't want to forget." Merula pleaded.</p><p>"Obliviate." Rose uttered and a white light beamed from her wand. Merula's ears began to ring and her pupils dilated wider. Her face stiffened for a second and then relaxed with a blank expression.</p><p>"What...what's going on? Lockwood?! Why am I in this alley with you?" Merula asked confussed.</p><p>"We were dueling again and you passed out." Rose lied.</p><p>"As if! No way you beat the most powerful witch at Hogwarts!" Merula scoffed and then turned to leave.</p><p>"Goodbye, Snyde." Rose said as she watched Merula walk away.</p><p>"Fuck off, Lockwood!" Merula snapped without looking back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER FOURTEEN</p><p> </p><p>Spring had came with a burst of renewed energy, warming up the frigid air to a nice cool breeze that felt good against your skin. It had been two months since Rose had obliviated Merula, and life was finally beginning to feel normal again.<br/>
Rose was spending more time with her friends and visiting Haggrid in his hut. Penny always liked to go with her and they would play with Fang while Haggrid told them funny stories.</p><p>One afternoon, walking back from Haggrid's hut, Penny led Rose to a grove where crup puppies were playing in the grass. Some would approach the two girls and roll over, showing their tummies as they eagerly waited to be petted. They would also lick the girls and tug at their robes playfully. It all felt so nice and fun, Rose couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"Ha! I knew I could get you to smile again. It's been so long since you laughed. It's nice to hear you still can." Penny chuckled, her blue eyes sparkling in the mid day sun.</p><p>"What about you? I don't think I've ever seen you so down. It's understandable though. I'm worried about your sister too." Rose said as she picked strains of grass out the ground next to her absent mindfully.</p><p>"Well, that's why I wanted to spend some time with you. If anyone understands this horrible feeling….like you have no control kind of feeling….it would be you. We should stick together and try to remind ourselves that there are still things to laugh or smile about." Penny declared as she stared off at a couple of cruppies tugging at a stick.</p><p>"Thanks, Penny. I really needed this. I guess if we have to go through these dark times, it's  better if we aren't alone." Rose said with a smile.</p><p>Suddenly Penny yanked Rose into a hug, and they sat their together for a moment, holding each other quietly. A feeling of safety and warmth rushed over the two.</p><p>"Everythings going to be okay. I'm here for you." Penny whispered with her face resting on Rose's shoulder.</p><p>"I'm here for you too, no matter what." Rose sighed in Penny's arms.</p><p> </p><p>The next day went much the same like the past two months. Rose and Rowan met up with Tonks and Penny right after their Herbology class together and would go to the Clock Tower to smoke weed. Tonks had been smoking since year 4 and had introduced the girls to it. The only person who wouldn't smoke was Rowan because of her asma, but Rowan didn't judge and would often play chaperone to the other three who were high. Rowan would keep them from doing something stupid and made sure they didn't get caught. If anyone suddenly walked up, she would do the talking.</p><p>Tonks had brought her radio and was playing Pink Floyd's song 'Breathe' while the girls ate different candies and played pranks on the unsuspecting people walking below the tower. The girls would laugh hysterically every time a prank was successful, and just continue to laugh long after it was over because they were so giddy. Rowan loved the feeling of flirting with trouble without actually doing it, so she always came along to watch their mischeif.</p><p>"This song is sooo good." Tonks said as she tapped in time with the beat with her foot.</p><p>"I feel like it's been playing forever. How long is it?" Rose mumbled in a haze.</p><p>"It's not that long, you're just really high." Penny giggled as she snacked on some jelly beans.</p><p>"Did you know Rowan has a sassy side? She does! Girl has a biting sense of humor." Rose said and burst out laughing.</p><p>"I do not! Rose!" Rowan giggled.</p><p>"One time I saw her tell Snape she had been studying all night, when really she was helping us with the vaults. Snape didn't even question her!" Penny added with a chuckle.</p><p>"See guys, it helps to have a reputation of being a bookworm. I can get away with things far worse than you all." Rowan teased.</p><p>"I know that's the truth! I merely cough and Snape is already deducting House points." Rose laughed.</p><p>"You dareeee insult me with bodily functionssss, Missssss Lockwood!" Tonks mocked in a tone that mimiced Snape's voice. </p><p>"What's going on up there?? What's that weird smell?" A voice called out from below the Clock Tower. The girls quickly looked down to see Percy Weasley staring up at them.</p><p>"We're just working on some potions, Percy. Nothing to worry about." Rowan quickly explained, taking up her role as group chaperone.</p><p>"Fuck off, Baby Weasley!" Rose shouted behind her.</p><p>"Shhh, Rose!" Penny said and grabbed Rose's arm to pull her out of Percy's sight.</p><p>"I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall! You must be breaking a rule!" Percy shouted back angrily.</p><p>"RUNNNN!" Tonks yelled and the girls grabbed up their belongings and made a dash for the exit, laughing the whole way.</p><p>"Let's split up." Tonks suggested, and as soon as she said it, Rowan was off towards the library.</p><p>"Figures. Well, I'm not worried." Tonks said before transforming her form into Professor McGonagall.</p><p>"Let me go back to Percy and let him think he's tattling on us and then I can just tell him to mind his business." Tonks said as Professor McGonagall and began to make her way towards Percy.</p><p>"Well, would you like to go on a walk with me to Haggrid's." Penny turned and asked Rose.</p><p>"Of course!" Rose chirped.</p><p>They had walked down the dirt path leading away from the castle for a few minutes when Rose suddenly felt Penny grab her hand. It was a soft smooth hand that gently held Rose's, and Rose said nothing to avoid disturbing the touch. She remember Merula's hands were always cold, but Penny's was nice and warm.</p><p>It felt wonderful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER FIFTEEN</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rose woke up excited and ready to greet the day. Everything just felt amazing and the world was full of wonder. She couldn't stop thinking of Penny. The golden blonde braids that hung over her shoulders and the cute little giggle she made when something pleased her was all just so adorable.</p><p>Rose remembered what made Merula attractive to her. She was so curious about the mysterious girl, who had an animalistic and erotic energy that made her quite unpredictable. Yet with Penny, it was different. She felt like she could trust Penny and be understood. Penny would never intentionally hurt her and she had also went through a lot, so she could relate with her. </p><p>Rose took a deep breath. She decided she would leave it for Penny to iniate anything and that she should just remain cool and not push for anything. If Penny wanted more, than so be it, but if Penny never brought it up, then they would remain as friends. She knew right now what Penny needed most was a friend, and Rose didn't want to complicate that if she could help it.</p><p>Later that day, after Herbology class, the girls met up again to smoke and hangout. This time they moved to the Quidditch stands where no one would bother them, for the Quidditch season was now over. They didn't expect to find Skye Parkins still loitering around the stands, but they didn't worry when they saw her. They knew she would be chill and join them.</p><p>"Hell of a season, Lockwood! Can't wait for next year." Skye said before taking a drag off Tonk's tightly rolled joint. She puffed out little rings of smoke, displaying that she was well aquainted with smoking weed and certainly wasn't new to it.</p><p>"Damn, Skye! How are you doing that?" Rose inquired, quite impressed.</p><p>"Maybe I'll show you sometime. You girls in the mood for some cards? I got a deck in my backpack." Skye asked before passing the joint to Penny.</p><p>"Of course you want to play a game. Let's do this!" Tonks laughed</p><p>"I have a bag of jelly beans. We could use it instead of money to gamble with." Rowan proposed. She then seperated her whole bag of beans equally among each girl.</p><p>"It's a shame Tulip is in class right now. She would have loved this." Tonks said, missing her partner in crime. Just then Penny began to cough loudly before handing Tonks the joint.</p><p>"If Tulip played, we'd all lose." Penny added.</p><p>They played a few rounds of cards for awhile, and finally after one long game, Tonks lost her last bit of jelly beans. Skye was the winner with a pile of Jellybeans infront her.</p><p>"What can I say, I'm very competitive." Skye laughed before eating one of the jellybeans.</p><p>"Shit…..I got a vomit flavored one." She said and spit it out in disgust.</p><p>All the girls had a lot of fun before it was time to go, but just like before, Penny asked Rose if she wanted to join her for a walk. They walked around the rim of the Black Lake, skipping stones across the murky water. Penny climbed up on log and started walked across it like it was a balance beam. She wobbled a little but continued to move forward.</p><p>"Do you think if I fell into a pile of Puffskeins, it would cushion the drop." Penny asked.</p><p>"Probably. It probably wouldn't hurt them much either. I've seen one fall off a brick wall once and it was fine." Rose recalled. Just as she said it, Penny tripped off the log and Rose jumped to catch her. She made that adorable giggle she always does and looked up at Rose with those Cobalt blue marble eyes.</p><p>Rose blushed before letting Penny go and laughed nervously. She quickly turned to fidget with the stones on the ground, looking for a good one to toss.</p><p>"An army of Puffskein, now that would be too cute for words." Penny continued.</p><p>"We've had one invade Snape's classroom once. He didn't seem to find it as funny as I did." Rose said before tossing the rock she selected over the lake. It made only two skips before sinking.</p><p>"They probably went to his classroom to eat up the ingredients he has for potions. Puffskeins eat a lot of that sort of stuff." Penny suggested with her great knowledge of potions.</p><p>Rose shivered a little from a cool breaze blowing over the Black Lake, and without thinking, Penny wrapt her arms around her.</p><p>"Cold?" Penny said softly.</p><p>"Uh...yeah. Thank you…" Rose mumbled all flustered. Penny looked up at her with a relaxed calm look on her face. She sighed in her arms.</p><p>"I always feel so safe when I'm with you." Penny whispered, holding Rose so close.</p><p>"Penny….I…." Rose mumbled.</p><p>"May I kiss you?" Penny asked and waited. Rose was touched that she would ask first rather than just doing it. It was so respectful and considerate. It was very refreshing after what Rose had been through.</p><p>"Yes please." Rose affirmed eagerly. Penny leaned in very slowly and paused just an inch from Rose's mouth, lingering for a mere moment before her lips made contact with Rose's. Their mouth moved slow and softly. It was so gentle and tender that Rose began to tear up a little. The tear touched Penny's cheek.</p><p>"It's okay, Rose. You're safe." Penny cooed in her ear reassuringly.</p><p>"I know….I'm just so glad... it's you." Rose whimpered a little and hugged Penny tighter.</p><p>They continued holding and kissing each other for some time, lost in the bliss. Rose was so enamored with Penny and the sweetness of her kiss, that she didn't notice the gem of her necklace was flashing.</p><p> </p><p>Merula did not remember she had ever dated Rose or even tutored her, so everything had returned to the way it was just before then. The only thing was, Merula had a crush on Rose since year 3 and had followed her around continuosly. She told Ismelda it was to find out about the vaults, but she watched her out of pleasure.</p><p>When she saw Penny and Rose kissing by the Lake, a tidal wave of anger and jealousy surged through her veins. She stormed away fuming.</p><p>How dare that little cunt?! She already had the whole School wrapt around her little finger, did she really need Rose too!! How could Rose not see how stupid Penny was? Compared to the most powerful witch, Penny was shit!</p><p>Merula stormed the castle in fury, heading to her Flying class. She was going to make Penny pay. That bitch was going to get it. Merula entered the training grounds with laser focus on Penny. She saw her giggling joyfully while she talked to Rose. Rose looked so happy too, and Merula nearly broke down in tears at the sight. Rose was just mistaken, that was all. She was just confussed about liking that dumb blonde and was most likely under the influence of some potion or spell that bitch concocted. Rose would be so much happier if only she realized how perfect Merula was for her. Merula had to show Rose who really was the superior witch.</p><p>When she reached the broom polishing table, her eyes burned with fire and tore into the side of Penny's skull. Her fists were clenched into balls of rage, but were out of sight under the table.</p><p>"You two make a very cute couple." Merula said as calmly as she could, but everyone could see there was a pool of hostility boiling under her skin.</p><p>"A couple of idiots!" Merula spat. Penny was affended and began to look over at Rose and Rowan in disbelief. Rose just watched in horror as the train began to wreck infront her very eyes. Did Merula remember anything? Did her memory charm not work? Rose began to sweat with dread.</p><p>"Why are you always so mean, Merula? Maybe someone would like you too if you were nicer." Penny scolded.</p><p>"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FUCKING MUDBLOOD!!" Merula snapped and threw her polishing oil at Penny.</p><p>"Madam Hooch! Merula is throwing stuff at Penny!" Rowan called out for the teacher. Madam Hooch darted over to the table.</p><p>"Miss. Snyde! That is enough! You're dismissed from this class." Hooch declared. Merula grabbed her backpack and stormed away from the table in a huff. She glanced back to see Rose staring at her. Rose's eyes were glued to her, except they weren't filled with admiration, only fear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER SIXTEEN</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ismelda entered her dorm after a long day of classes to find the room completely in shamble. Peter Gabriel's song 'Intruder' was playing on the radio nearby as Merula tore and broke anything she get her hands on. Broken glass, paper, cloth, and metal bits littered the floor. Merula punched her pillow mercilessly in fit of rage.</p><p>"What the fuck is your problem?" Ismelda blurt out, completely bewildered by the mess.</p><p>"Grrrrrr!! That fucking Penny! That fucking bitch! She deserves to pay!" Merula yelled as balls of cotton began to puff out her pillow.</p><p>"Ewww! You sound like you want to something horrible to happen to her. I'm down, obviously." Ismelda smirked.</p><p>"Fuck yes! But no killing curse. I want her to suffer, not get made into a martyr." Merula hissed.</p><p>"Damn it!" Ismelda sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Penny was walking down the hall from one of her classes when Barnaby approached her.</p><p>"Uhhh...Penny? I was told you need to help me with getting ingredients for a potion." Barnaby said with a confussed expression on his face.</p><p>"What? Told by who?" Penny asked incredulously.</p><p>"Uhhhh…..no one?" Barnaby said, not making any damn sense.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Penny demanded suspiciously.</p><p>"Follow me." Barnaby said like he had the other half of the conversation in his head. Penny followed Barnaby as he escorted her down the hall. When they went around the corner, Merula ran up behind Penny and snatched her up in a tight grip. Ismelda quickly walked up and cut off one of Penny's braids with a pair of scissors before Merula and her ran off.</p><p>"What?! Oh my Merlin!! My hair!" Penny screamed horrified.</p><p>"They said they wanted to surprise you with cake cause it was your Birthday. That's not a nice surprise!" Barnaby confessed and turned to Penny.</p><p>"Were you wanting a haircut for your Birthday, Penny?" Barnaby asked only to see Penny scowl at him.</p><p>"They tricked you. They were using you to get to me. Why is she doing this to me??" Penny bemoaned in exasperation.</p><p>"Maybe because Merula likes Rose." Barnaby wisely said and Penny looked over at him, practically seeing the rarest light bulb light up over his head. Every once in awhile, Barnaby said something so smart that you wondered if he was paying attention to more than he let on.</p><p>"We have to find Rose and tell her about this." Penny said.</p><p> </p><p>In Artifact room, Rose was studying up for the quiz coming up in her Charms class when Penny walked in. Rose glanced up with a smile before returning to reading her text book.</p><p>"I'm glad I found you here. I've been looking all over for you." Penny said softly as she wrapt her arms around Rose.</p><p>"Mmm, what's on your mind?" Rose said with a grin as Penny embraced her. She gasped suddenly when she felt Penny kiss her on the neck. Penny pressed into Rose with heat exuding from her body.</p><p>"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" Rose asked in confussion. Rose could feel Penny sniff her hair and sighing deeply.</p><p>Penny began kissing Rose's mouth hungrily, her tongue shoving into Rose's wildly. Rose's eyes opened wide when she felt Penny grab her by the crotch with a firm grip and her other hand fiddle with the zipper to her pants.</p><p>"What are you doing? This isn't like you." Rose finally got out when she parted from Penny's mouth and pushed her away. A devious smirk slowly stretched across Penny's face.</p><p>"I would stay away from me if I were you. You never know what could happen. You never know who's watching." Penny said in a tone that was so different from her regular voice. It was a dark demented tone that was not her own. The look on her face was so sinister it made Rose think of only one person. One person only.</p><p>"Merula." Rose stated coldly.</p><p>"You have been warned, Lockwood!" The fake Penny said with a deranged cackle and a crooked gleam in her eyes.</p><p>Fake Penny stopped in mid laugh when suddenly Rose latched onto her and yanked her forward. Rose's warm mouth kissed her passionately and held her in place tightly. Rose's hands carressed her body lustfully, her mouth devoured her, and her groin pressed into her with a wonderful pressure.</p><p>Soon, Merula's true form returned to normal and her violet eyes looked Rose over critically as she panted and wheezed</p><p>"I fucking hate you!! I hate you, Merula! I cannot stand the air you breathe." Rose growled in anger.</p><p>"You...kissed me. You kissed me! Why?!" Merula demanded to understand what was happening. Rose slammed her into the wall and grabbed her by the throat.</p><p>"Shut up and fuck me!" She snarled in Merula's ear, her hands squeezing her neck ever so slightly. Merula gasped with a deep blush turning her face red. Her heart was pounding in her chest like a drum.</p><p>"You….want me?" Merula said, her hair in a sexy mess from being roughed up.</p><p>Rose didn't answer. She just pushed Merula hard onto the floor with a thud and untied her belt. She lowered her pants until they were around her anckles. Merula could see her panties were soaking wet with a little dripping down her leg. Merula stared, completely speechless at the sudden change in behaviour from the girl she had been crushing on for years.</p><p>"One rule. I'm in charge at all times. You do what I say and nothing else. You got that, you dirty fucking whore?" Rose barked down at Merula who was lying on the floor below her. Merula lifted herself up until she was on her knees, face at level with Rose's steamy pussy.</p><p>"Yes, Master." Merula obeyed.</p><p>"Good girl. Now...fuck this pussy with your mouth." Rose ordered. Merula leaned forward and pulled her panties down with her teeth, her violet eyes looking up at her Master the whole time.</p><p>Soon, Rose was getting ate out with the best head Merula ever gave her. Merula was lavishing her pussy with dedicated attention, lapping up her juices like an obedient little puppy. She moaned inside her crotch and the vibrations tickled Rose's clit very nicely. Rose backed up and pulled out her wand.</p><p>"Engorgio." She said with the wand pointed at her own clit. The little nub extended out into large erect phallic like nerve, making Merula's mouth gape open wide. She didn't think anyone had thought of that like she had, let alone Rose.</p><p>"Don't just fucking sit there! Suck it!" Rose ordered in pent up frustration. Merula quickly obeyed and began slurping away at the large clit. She let Rose fuck her mouth and throat as hard as she wanted, even though it caused her to make gagging noises. Rose slammed into her mouth viciously. </p><p>Soon, Merula could feel Rose's heart beat  pulsate through the shaft. Rose was about to cum. Rose tangled her fingers into Merula's mouth and held her mouth pressed firmly against the base as she began to release herself inside her mouth.</p><p>"OOOHHH MERLIN! AH! AHH! AHHHH!!!" Rose screamed out as a magnificent orgasm rolled through her nerves and body in waves of raw ecstasy. She went limp and fell backwards into a chair, gasping and sweating profusely now that she was spent.</p><p>"Lockwood?? What does this mean? What the hell just happened? Are we together now?" Merula inquired, still kneeling on the floor before Rose.</p><p>"Shut up! Fuck, why can't you ever shut up! This means nothing. I'm with Penny...and you are going to leave her alone from now on." Rose grunted as she leaned back in the chair with her chest heaving.</p><p>"But….but what about me?" Merula whimpered.</p><p>"You will act like this never happened. You will be nice to Penny when you see her. That's it!" Rose barked.</p><p>"So what am I….your fucking toy?!" Merula asked angrily.</p><p>"Precisely." Rose said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER SEVENTEEN</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rose's days were better than ever as she lived in a gluttonous time of having it all now. Time with friends during the day, a beautiful evening with Penny, and a wild night of fucking Merula. Rose made Merula apologise to Penny for cutting her hair, something that startled and unnerved everyone who witnessed it. Merula's fake smile looked so creepy that Penny quickly forgave her just to get her to leave.</p><p>"She looked like she was going to snap at any moment." Penny told Rose.</p><p>"It's okay, I'm sure she's trying her best. Let's just be glad all that is behind us now." Rose said and hugged Penny. Over Penny's shoulder Rose could see Merula watching them quietly as she stood with Ismelda. Her face expressionless.</p><p>Rose didn't know why she fucked Merula again. She just lost control after kissing her and needed all that lust and pleasure they had before. As dangerous and unstable as Merula was, there was no denying how erotic and sensual she was too. Merula was fire and Penny was water. Rose loved Penny, but lusted for Merula. </p><p>In Flying class, Merula behaved like a model student so Madam Hooch would ease up on her. Yet, after a while of flying, it was clear Merula was showing off in front of Rose. She did quick flips and rolls swiftly through the air with such flashiness, everyone knew she was trying to impress them.</p><p>"Wow! She really is bipolar. One day she's acting crazy, the next she's a flying prodigy." Rowan scoffed with her eyes narrowed at Merula. She wasn't buying this good girl act for a second.</p><p>"As long as she leaves me alone, I have nothing to say." Penny said, her hair now trimmed to reach her shoulders in a cute new style to hide where Merula butchered it.</p><p>"I think your new style is very pretty, Penny. You can rock just about any look." Rose complemented her, causing her girlfriend to blush.</p><p>"Oh, Rose. Stop it." Penny said bashfully.</p><p>"I knew you two would get together since year 3." Rowan laughed.</p><p>"Well, the dance is coming up. I thought you could help me plan it." Penny said looking at Rose with a smile.</p><p>"You two have fun. I won't be going." Rowan declared.</p><p>"Rowan, you agreed we'd talk about this first." Rose said, determined to get her best friend to go.</p><p>"I'm not going and you can't make me!" Rowan shouted with a smirk and flew away with her broom. Rose chased after her and they went in circles around the Training Grounds  as everyone laughed and watched.</p><p>"They're at it again, Madam Hooch. Such silly girls." Penny giggled.</p><p>Three days later, Rose had finally convinced Rowan as well as Ben to go the dance while also helping Penny and the gang plan it. The theme was stars and Penny looked gorgeous in her white dress as they slow danced together on the floor. Tulip had spiked the punch bowl, so everyone was feeling really good and danced happily.</p><p>"Wotcher, Rose! You and Penny look so adorable together." Tonks pointed out.</p><p>"Your hair looks incredible, Tonks!" Penny said with a smile. She was practically beaming in Rose's arms, a ray of pure sunshine.</p><p>Rowan danced nearby with Ben and his cheesy Top Hat, which everyone secretly snickered about. Ben didn't seem to care, for he was feeling rather confident. Barnaby and Andre also danced nearby on the dance floor as Michael Jackson's 'The Way You Make Me Feel' played. Barnaby was dancing hard and sweating as Andre blushed every time they accidently touched. Tonks and Charlie were having a dance off and were competitively trying to out do each other. Everyone was having a good time, and then Rose saw her.</p><p>Across the dance floor off in the corner, leaning against the wall watching, was Merula. She looked exquisite in a beautiful black and green dress that hugged her frame. Her hair was brushed out, letting the cute orange spot to curve along her face. Her smokey make up only sharpened the contrast of her intense violet eyes as she watched Rose dance with the music. Rose could feel her gaze undressing her body and suddenly she felt exposed. It was like she was completely naked and Merula was touching her in front of everyone. It was overwhelming. Rose shuddered against Penny's body.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Penny asked, looking up at Rose's glazed face.</p><p>"Uhh….I think I need a break. I'm gonna get something to drink real quick." Rose nervously blurt out.</p><p>"Do you want me to come with you?" Penny inquired quite worried.</p><p>"No. No. You keep dancing with the others. Don't let me ruin your fun." Rose squeaked and darted off the dance floor.</p><p>When she reached the punch bowl, Merula was already there sipping slowly from a clear cup. Rose grabbed the ladle and poured herself a cup and began to sip it. She cough nervously, then fiddled with the napkins on the table. Merula was quietly enjoying her punch, not even making eye contact with Rose.</p><p>"Nice dance, isn't it?" Rose said to break the silence.</p><p>"Yep." Merula mumbled.</p><p>"Really good music too." Rose added.</p><p>"Yep." Merula repeated.</p><p>"You look beautiful." Rose finally gushed, completely turned on by the girl's striking appearance. A smirk creeped across Merula's face.</p><p>"Yep." She said.</p><p>"Meru…" Rose beckoned, only for Merula to look over surprised.</p><p>"What did you just call me?" She gasped.</p><p>Rose had forgotten that Merula didn't remember her calling her that back when they dated. It was a term of affection and endearment, something that was nonexistent in their current relationship. Rose had not shown her tenderness out of rage for things Merula couldn't even remember.</p><p>"I….I…." Rose began to stutter.</p><p>"What the hell do you want, Lockwood?!" Merula snapped, her pale fingers digging into the table cloth.</p><p>"Can we talk, please. Somewhere private?" Rose stammered.</p><p>"If I feel like it. I like to keep you waiting." She sneered and leaned close to Rose's ear.</p><p>"Stop drooling." She whispered, her breath tickled Rose's ear causing her to feel so hot all over, she nearly burst with excitement. Merula could mind fuck the best of them, and she couldn't help but feel a little crazy whenever she was around. Merula could bring the crazy out of anyone.</p><p>She certainly brought the crazy out of Penny, who watched that whole exchange jealously nearby. Penny already knew Merula like Rose after Barnaby told her, and to see her unabashedly flirt with her at the punch bowl was too much.</p><p>When Rose returned, Penny wrapt her arms around her, claiming her territory. She danced with Rose extremely close, practically grinding on her. Rose blushed from the contact, her head was swimming from all the new stimulus coming from every direction. Penny kissed her and Rose's mind melted away into a teenage hormone fueled oblivion. She was practically drunk. No she was actually really drunk. Tulip laughed nearby as the punch was making the students act giddy. Her work was done. The teachers began to look nervous at one another. This was getting out of hand.</p><p>A moan echoed across the dance floor. A girl squealed in excitement in another direction. A group boys cheered together. Haggrid began to survey the crowd frantically and then turned to Professor Flitwick in horror.</p><p>"They're all drunker than a newborn Hippogriff!" Haggrid declared.</p><p>Suddenly a fight broke out and everyone began to circle around one spot on the dance floor. Everyone cheered and howled in excitement for the chaos.</p><p>"Get the fuck off me!" Screamed over the crowd.</p><p>"You fucking Bitch!" Followed it.</p><p>Haggrid pushed through the students and made his way to the center of the crowd. There he saw Penny on top Merula, pulling her hair. Penny's make up was smeared on her face from where she had been crying. Merula's dress was torn and jewery laid on the floor.</p><p>"Penny?! Why would you do this?" Haggrid said in disbelief.</p><p>"She groped my girlfriend! Right in front of me!" Penny shouted angrily.</p><p>"I did not! I was merely walking passed them when this psycho jumped me." Merula yelled back. Haggrid turn to Rose who nervously hovered in the corner, looking like she wanted to be burried alive.</p><p>"All three of you, up now! You're coming with me!" Snape ordered as he joined Haggrid in the center of the commotion. The three girls flowed the furious teacher off the dance floor and out the Dining Hall.</p><p> Just as soon as they were gone, the music came rushing back on in the middle of George Michael's song 'Father Figure'. A spot light shined down on Ben as he worked the dance floor with some grand moves. He shaked his ass and bounced in time with the lyrics,</p><p>"....I'll be your Father! I'll be your Preacher! I'll be your Daddy! I'm the one who's gonna love you, til the end of time...."</p><p>The crowd roared in awe of this new version of Ben as he strut on the floor. Even Rowan took off her glasses and wiped them in shock of what she was seeing.</p><p> </p><p>In Snape's classroom, the teacher looked as if he was about to pop a blood vessel from the stupidity of the three girls in front of him.</p><p>"25 points from each of your houses. That's Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff….the latter in which I'm very surprised about." Snape scoffed.</p><p>"I'm surprised too. If I knew you had that in you, Blondie, I would have foddled your ass." Merula teased.</p><p>"Snape! She just admitted to the groping!" Penny said in frustration.</p><p>"Enough! To bed, all three of you." Snape groaned with the wrinkles furrowing on his brow. </p><p>The three girls awkwardly left the room together. Merula quickly ditched them and made a retreat for her Common Room. Rose turned to Penny, who was holding her face in exasperation.</p><p>"Penny…..I…"Rose went to say, but Penny cut her off.</p><p>"No. No excuses. I'm so tired, Rose. I just need to be alone." Penny sighed before walking away.</p><p>"Penny!" Rose called out, but the tender hearted Hufflepuff had reached her limit and was done for the night.</p><p>As Rose sighed and went to make her way down the hall to the Gryffindor Common room. She passed a few doors before a pair of arms yanked her into a closet.</p><p>"You didn't think this night was going end before you and I did 'our dance'?" Merula chuckled with Rose now woven into her grip. </p><p>"Merula! No! Tonight was crazy!" Rose fumed, but couldn't think straight as soon as Merula began kissing neck. She licked and sucked on it, then nibbled a little, most definitely leaving a hickey.</p><p>"Call me Meru again….." Merula said softly nuzzled against her neck.</p><p>"Why? What's the big deal?" Rose groaned, trying to fight how much she was enjoying Merula's touch. Merula began to kiss her collarbones, making her way down to Rose's breasts.</p><p>"Come on, please. It was so…...sweet." Merula said in between kisses. She was getting close to Rose's erect nipples and driving her wild.</p><p>"I can see how much you want me, Rose. There's no need to deny it. I make your pussy drip every time I'm near you." Merula seduced her drunk lover who was trying so hard to resist the desire coursing through her veins.</p><p>"Say you want me, Rose. Tell me. I need to hear it." Merula said as she began sniffing Rose's hair, her signature move when she was feeling horny which seemed constantly.</p><p>"I…..Oh Merlin, why am I doing this?" Rose exclaimed and tried to push Merula off her. Rose backed up and leaned against the wall, panting. Merula walked up to her, raised her hands to her shoulders and unfastened her dress, letting it fall into a crumpled up pile on the floor. She was completely naked now, her pale skin shining in the soft light. Her eyes looked Rose over ravenously with a devious smirk across her lips.</p><p>"Say it." Merula repeated her instruction.</p><p>"I want you, Meru. I want you so bad." Rose stuttered out in a lustful glaze. Merula pressed her naked body into Rose's. Rose could feel her nipples against her skin. She could feel Merula's hot breath tickling her neck. She feel Merula's heart beating in her chest and in her groin.</p><p>"You're the damn Devil." Rose uttered.</p><p>"I know." Merula agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER EIGHTEEN</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had been going at it for an hour now. Merula was rocking and grinding on top Rose's erect engorged clit, her pussy squeezing and grip it in an amazing way that was making Rose squirm with pleasure. Merula was watching Rose lose herself and moaning with her thrust, her eyes closed and face flushed. She liked Rose looking like this, like a dirty angel tainted by a wicked world of sex and power. </p><p>Merula had submitted to Rose's dominance and gave her body over as a toy. She didn't expect this from her perfect little Rose but would accept anyway possible to be near her. Rose never was this happy with Penny, Merula was certain. Merula could give her things and please her in ways Penny could not, and it wouldn't be too long before Rose came to her senses and dropped the Hufflepuff bitch completely.</p><p>Merula leaned down and placed her hands by Rose's body on the floor so she could hover over. Rose must could have felt Merula's eyes washing over from above, because she opened up her eyes and met Merula's gaze. Merula was still humping her as fast as she could bounce, her face stiff and clenching hard like she was about to explode. Rose smiled up at her with sparkly eyes, ready for her to orgasm on top. The beautiful glow of Rose's face caused Merula to grunt and sweat began to drip off her and fall onto Rose.</p><p>"You look amazing, Meru." Rose whispered out before moaning from the incredible feeling of fucking Merula's pussy. Merula stared down surprised by the compliment. She latched her fingers around Rose's arm and began to squeeze hard.</p><p>"Grrrrr Ow!!" Merula snarled like a wild animal in pain. Rose felt a warm liquid begin to pour over her waist and soak up the floor beneath her. It kept pouring and pouring as Merula continued to bounce up and down on her phallic like clit.</p><p>"Ahhhhh…..mmm much better." Merula sighed in relief, her face now relaxing with a faint smile. Rose quickly looked down to see Merula had pissed all over her. Merula was still fucking her rapidly, now in a puddle of urine.</p><p>"What the fuck! Merula! You just fucking peed on me! Get off!" Rose screamed in disgust. She began to wriggle like a worm beneath the nasty girl, but Merula held her firm on the floor and just kept fucking her. She was building up speed and slammed her pussy down harder on Rose's waist, letting Rose slide deeper into her.</p><p>"Yeah! Yeah! Ohhh yes!" Merula purred in ecstasy. Her pussy began to tighten around Rose as she began to cum for real this time.</p><p>"OHHH YES! FUCK!!" Merula screamed as she ferociously orgasmed on top Rose, her fingers digging into her skin. She pushed off her immediantly now she got what she wanted and stretched her body nonchalantly with a yawn, completely disregarding the girl lying in a pool of her urine on the floor. Rose picked herself up, not quite sure what to say. Merula turned and threw a towel at her before grabbing a cigarette and lighting it up.</p><p>"Merula…....I thought we agreed you wouldn't do anything without my say so." Rose reminded as she wiped herself off.</p><p>"I had to pee, so I did. What's the problem?" Merula dismissed with a puff of smoke.</p><p>"That's disgusting! You're starting to act like how you did before….." Rose went to say be stopping in mid sentence. Merula's eyes narrowed suspiciously.</p><p>"Before what?" Merula hissed.</p><p>"Nothing. I'm just worried you might hurt me if I'm not in control." Rose admitted.</p><p>"You would look very lovely with a few marks, Rose. Everyone would see them and know I fucked you. That you were mine. Even Penny could look at them...in envy." Merula said as she began to circle Rose like a predator, her eyes filled with evil.</p><p>"Uh oh….that's not good. Um...Merula, can I give you something." Rose asked, thinking of something smart just then. She reached in her backpack and pulled out a necklace she had intended to give her pet Niffler. It sparkled with an Emerald Rose shaped gem center.</p><p>"You...got something? For me?" Merula said with a blush.  She approached Rose and embraced her tenderly.</p><p>"So you love me, right?" Merula smiled happily, filled with excitement. Rose placed the necklace around her neck and let it drape around Merula's collarbone. The gold and green looked very appealing against her pale white skin. Rose pulled out her wand and casted a charm on it.</p><p>"What?! What did you just do??" Merula barked and began trying to remove the jewery, only it wouldn't come off.</p><p>"I placed a charm on it. Now if you ever try to hurt me, it'll stop you." Rose explained. Merula angrily latched her hands around Rose's throat and was just about to squeeze when an electric shock shook her loose.</p><p>"What?! Why would you do this?" Merula growled.</p><p>"Because there is a darkness in you. If I don't keep you in check, you can commit horrible acts of cruelty." Rose said.</p><p>"I love you….but I don't trust you." She added.</p><p>Merula tried and tried to yank the necklace off, but it was no use. Rose was keeping a magical leash on her now, binding her from inflicting pain onto Rose.</p><p>"But….but...Rose. I thought you would like the pain." Merula whimpered like a sad little pup.</p><p>"A little is fine, but I know you, and I know you can take things too far sometimes. It's to protect me." Rose explained.</p><p>"Well if you get to have this leash on me, then I want something to have over you." Merula whined.</p><p>"Fine. That's fair." Rose agreed. Merula grabbed her wand and flicked at Rose's hip. A tattoo began to ink Rose's skin. Rose looked down.</p><p>"Merula, what the hell?! You gave me a tattoo of a Puffskein...smoking a cigarette!" Rose gasped.</p><p>"I think it's cute. It has a mix of brown and orange furr with violet eyes." Merula snickered.</p><p>"It's supposed to be you! You fucker! What if Penny see's this." Rose worried.</p><p>"Then you should be glad that I didn't mark you with my name, although it would look so sexy wrapt around your ass." Merula purred.</p><p>"Fine. The Puffskein is fine then. It does kinda look cute though." Rose said admiring her new tattoo.</p><p>"You know Puffskeins have extremely long tongues…" Merula said before leaning in and licking Rose's face.</p><p>"The life of a Puffskein is one to envy. All they do is eat, sleep, cuddle and lick each other." Merula added as Rose giggled.</p><p>"Then let's be Puffskeins." Rose cooed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>